


【丹哈】More than words

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: “爱神”魔术师先生接住了一个从天而降的小巫师





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：（NYSM）J.Daniel Atlas x（HP）Harry Potter  
CP：（NYSM）J.Daniel Atlas x（HP）Harry Potter  
CP：（NYSM）J.Daniel Atlas x（HP）Harry Potter  
重要的事情打三遍

丹尼尔接住从天而降的黑发男孩时正在街头变魔术，纸牌从手中飞出去在两人身边漫天飘散。

比玫瑰花瓣浪漫。这是出现在丹尼尔脑海里的第一个念头。

男孩似乎吓懵了，整个人蜷缩在丹尼尔怀里不住地发抖，迟迟没有缓过神来。丹尼尔想着应该展现一下自己身为“爱神”的柔情，却在看清男孩面容的那一刻直接把人给丢了出去。

男孩摔在地上闷哼一声，这才睁开翠绿的眼睛茫然地看着眼前的男人。短暂的失神过后忽然“蹭”地一下站了起来，举起一根小木棒指着丹尼尔，歇斯底里地冲他吼道：“你是谁！你对我做了什么？这是什么地方！”

像只炸了毛的小猫。丹尼尔配合地举起双手看着眼前浑身紧绷的男孩，心里暗自发笑。

“嘿，放轻松宝贝儿，我还什么都没做呢，你多大了？成年了么？”

男孩依然警惕地盯着他，抿着嘴，没说话，丹尼尔看着他唇色发白，手臂僵硬地绷着，露出好看的肌肉线条。

他看起来比被FBI追捕还要紧张。

“嘿，宝贝儿，看着我，看着我的眼睛，你现在很安全。”

翠绿色的瞳孔直勾勾地望向他的双眼。丹尼尔原本指望用自己不那么精通的催眠术催眠这个男孩然后带回去，可是现在他不那么确定了。他甚至怀疑这个男孩也会该死的催眠术，不然他的眼神是怎么做到刺穿自己的虹膜，仿佛直接探寻到了灵魂最深处。

丹尼尔第一次生出被人看穿的错觉。

“宝贝儿，你很安全，现在没有人能伤害你，你可以相信我，来，到我身边来。”魔术师还没有放弃，也许他不需要催眠术，用他“爱神”的魅力就可以征服这只小猫，或者是小豹子，谁知道呢，反正再凶也不过是只大猫。

可是他没想到，男孩下个瞬间身子一软倒了下去，丹尼尔眼疾手快地上前抱住他，听见男孩喃喃地重复着一句话：“他认出我了，他明明第一眼就认出我了。可是他什么也没说。”

催眠得会不会太成功了？丹尼尔不明所以，打横抱起体重轻得过分的男孩，拉上兜帽迅速离开了围观的人群。

哈利是在撕裂的头疼中醒来的，但是他发现自己睁不开眼睛，意识先于疲惫的身体恢复运转，听力在一片混沌中逐渐清晰，他听见几个人在激烈地争吵。

“丹尼尔，我假设你发现了他长得像谁！”一个女人的声音。

“当然，这就是为什么我把他带回来。”这个男人的语速很快，刚刚恢复的听觉不够敏锐，哈利几乎听不清他在说什么。

“很好，太好了，我怎么不知道伟大的‘爱神’还有跟自己仇敌的私生子，对了，还是未成年私生子上床的恶趣味！”

“你不知道他是谁。”哈利觉得这个飞快的语速似乎有点耳熟，这个人的声音听起来满不在乎女人的话。

“行，那就‘疑似’！上帝啊！重点难道不是他的脸吗！”女人听起来快要抓狂了，不过……上帝？哈利混沌的意识终于反应过来，这里大概是麻瓜世界，这么看起来自己应该暂时很安全。

“鲁拉，你别生气，丹尼尔明白自己在做什么。”

“你的偶像，在选择床伴这件事从来不明白自己在做什么！”

“我没有打算把他当做是我的床伴，我不会对一个未成年下手的！”

“你最好是！”

“所以不管丹尼尔准备对这个小可爱做什么，现在的问题是，这个小朋友他到底是不是沃尔特的私生子？”

“我觉得这件事至少应该通知迪伦和......天眼？”

“说什么？说我们又抓住一个特瑞斯勒家的私生子？亚瑟的什么？私生孙子吗？”

“嘿！你们根本不知道他到底是谁。”

“我敢说丹尼尔已经爱上这个小家伙了。”

“闭嘴！”

“要不要我催眠他试试看？总能套出点什么，说不定来之前就是丹尼尔把人给......”

“我说了，我不会对未成年人下手的。”

哈利脑子完全糊成一片了，他们在说什么？什么床伴？什么私生子？到底有几个人在说话？

哈利终于找到自己的声音，无意识地发出呻吟。房间里的吵架声迅速安静了下来。

“嘿，小孩儿，你还好吗？”

哈利艰难地睁开眼睛，尚未归位的视觉只能模模糊糊地看见床边站了四个人，脑袋都朝着他的方向。

“头痛......”哈利又闭上了眼睛，不愿多说话，声带震动让他感到恶心。

“我记得还有止痛药？”椅子拖动摩擦地板发出刺耳的尖叫，随后是柜门撞击和翻找塑料袋发出的杂音。

乱七八糟的声音一股脑灌进哈利的大脑，他感觉更恶心了。

“鲁拉，停下发出噪音。”哈利感觉挨在自己身边坐下一个人，“他现在需要的不是止疼药，是安静。”

“啊哈，所以你现在是他的代言人了吗？尊敬的‘爱神’先生。”

房间里终于安静下来，头痛渐渐平息，哈利再次睁开眼睛，画面慢慢变得清晰，他眨了眨眼。

“噢！丹尼尔，难怪你会爱上他，他的眼睛可真好看，跟邪恶版的那个贪婪的眼神完全不一样，简直像是淋了枫糖浆的绿宝石。”

“第一，我没有爱上他；第二，不存在什么邪恶版的他，第三，你的形容真是够恶心的了，充分暴露了你贫瘠的文学修养，以及，现在你大概已经饿到可以把你男朋友吃下去，所以请你出门去买晚餐，谢谢。”被称为丹尼尔的男人语速飞快地讽刺了回去。

哈利扭过头去看身边的人。

男人看起来比自己年长些，剃着干净的平头，带着黑框眼镜，钴蓝色的瞳孔像是一片风平浪静的大海，却没人知道底下到底暗藏着什么，瘦削的下巴让他的轮廓看起来格外锋利，整个人就像是一把随时准备出鞘的剑。

哈利感觉他和他的锋利和傲慢简直如出一辙，可是飞快的语速和让人厌烦的长腔听起来又太不一样了。

“啧，丹尼尔，他在盯着你看。”

“嘿，宝贝，也许你愿意告诉我们你的名字？”丹尼尔转过头望向那对摄人魂魄的绿色瞳孔。

“哈利，哈利......”哈利没有防备地脱口而出自己的名字，又猛地截断了后半句话，僵硬地挺起后背。

“很好，我假设你并不认识沃尔特和亚瑟。”丹尼尔假装没看见他警惕地模样。

“亚瑟？亚瑟王吗？梅林愿意用生命守护的那个人？沃尔特是谁？我不记得那个故事里有这么一个人。”

“好的，我们可以确定他的确不是沃尔特的私生子。”

“那你们是谁？”

哈利听见夸张的抽气声。

“上帝啊！丹尼尔！他居然不认识你！告诉我我没有听错！他这个年纪的孩子居然不知道四骑士。”

“鲁拉，我假设你的确还记得我们已经有快一年没有出现在公众面前了，所以，是的，也许这个年纪的孩子不认识我们并不奇怪。”

“切，别说你一点都不在乎，你可是对自己在伦敦表演的那场魔术满意极了。”

“我们的小朋友有着浓重的英式口音，所以......”

“呵呵，很有趣，所以我们现在能说回重点了吗？”

哈利看着眼前斗嘴的四个人，神经放松下来。

“你们关系真好。”

“什么？不，我们只是商业伙伴罢了。”

哈利耸了下肩，表示自己并不在意。

“谢谢你们救了我，不过我想我该......我的魔杖呢？”哈利往自己后腰一摸，这才发现一直别在腰间的魔杖不见了。

“魔杖？你是说这个小木棍吗？上帝啊，丹尼尔，你确定他脑子没问题？”

“孩子，我觉得......也许你需要精神治疗。”带着圆礼帽的男人走到床边，凑近了说。

“你离他远点，我警告你不要随便在他身上用催眠。”

“催眠？你也是巫师......之类的吗？”

“我现在确定他脑子不正常。”

“鲁拉，你别再捣乱了。”

哈利困惑地看着眼前的人，他觉得自己的大脑还没有完全归位，忽然一朵玫瑰花出现在他眼前，他下意识顺着玫瑰花看了过去。

丹尼尔将男孩的目光重新引回到自己身上，这才开口说：“嘿，蜜糖，你身上是藏着一片玫瑰花田吗？”边说着边伸手从他的耳后拿出另一朵玫瑰花。

哈利瞪着眼睛看着眼前的男人。

丹尼尔对他的注意力感到十分满意，一翻手，两朵玫瑰花变成一张写着“爱神”的塔罗牌。

“一个自我介绍。”他将塔罗牌放进哈利的手中，“J·丹尼尔·阿特拉斯，your lover。”

丹尼尔没想到，男孩看着手中的塔罗牌，眼神一点点暗淡下去。

“爱人吗？我没有爱人，他不爱我吧。”

“杰克，亲爱的，你掐我一下？现在的孩子情伤都这么严重的么？”鲁拉被哈利痛苦的模样震惊了。

丹尼尔斜了她一眼，鲁拉赶紧躲到男友身后闭上了嘴。好的，有个“爱神”在场，情伤什么的，轮不到她来多嘴。

丹尼尔重新望向垂头望着塔罗牌出神的男孩，抬起他的下巴。

“嘿，蜜糖，相信我，没有人会不爱你的，没有人能逃出你的眼睛，这是我见过世界上最美的祖母绿宝石。”

“你的眼睛比他蓝。”哈利像是被蛊惑了一般，喃喃说着，“他的眼睛......是蓝灰色的，笑起来很好看，尤其是他想做什么坏事的时候，亮晶晶的，像是酝酿着银色的风暴。可是为什么他都不笑了，为什么银色都暗淡了，为什么乌云遮住了他的光，为什么他的眼睛开始下雨了？”

鲁拉终于忍不住笑出声，没有人敢当着丹尼尔的面夸别人，这简直就是对“爱神”的羞辱。

“呵呵，很有意思。梅里特，我数三个数，你最好想起来我刚才说过什么。”

“Oops，我只是好奇什么人把我们小朋友伤成这样。”被发现了催眠师也丝毫不觉得尴尬。

哈利眼神又开始游离，没什么力气地靠在丹尼尔身上。

“德拉科......”他轻轻叫了一声。

“什么？他在说什么？天龙座？我们小朋友喜欢天文学吗？”鲁拉又凑了过来。

“够了，三秒钟，立刻从我房间里消失。”丹尼尔伸出手，将哈利的魔杖从鲁拉手里抽过来，忍无可忍地对眼前三个看热闹的人下最后通牒。

三个人这才嬉笑着在“爱神”刀锋一般的目光中跑出了房间。

房门关上，丹尼尔这才缓和了面色，转过来看半梦半醒靠在自己身上的男孩。

说实话，他不知道自己在想什么，明明在看清男孩容貌时，第一反应确实是要联系天眼将人带回去审问。

只是当男孩睁开眼睛，惊慌地看着他时，丹尼尔立刻改变了主意。

他没有说谎，他的确被这双绿色的眼睛迷住了。

丹尼尔自诩阅人无数，可是他没见过这么干净的目光，也没见过这么纯粹的痛苦。他能感受到这个男孩内心深处隐忍着怎样的苦难，痛苦让男孩看起来破碎又迷人。

这种人的心最难俘获，也最让丹尼尔这种控制狂产生征服的欲望。

肉体不足以平息这种欲望，他想得到他的心。

但是在此之前，还有些问题需要解决。

“嘿，蜜糖，醒醒。”丹尼尔轻轻晃动哈利的肩膀，试图让他清醒。

“嗯？”哈利昏昏沉沉地抬起头，这么长时间地东奔西跑，高度紧绷的神经被催眠师猝不及防地侵入，突然的松懈令疲惫乘虚而入，安全的环境让他更加困倦，“我很累......”

粘黏在一起的发音让他听起来像是在对自己撒娇，年长的魔术师只好停下摇晃的动作，扶着男孩让他躺下好好休息。

丹尼尔想等哈利睡醒了再来找他，结果床垫刚刚随着起身的动作抬起来，突然一只手抓住了他的胳膊。

“......我就睡一会，我一会就起来替你......”声音越来越小，“你别走......”

魔术师哭笑不得地看着前言不搭后语的男孩，神志不清得根本不知道自己在说什么，手却紧紧地抓着不让自己离开，丹尼尔想了一下，索性躺下将人抱在怀里。

“我不走，你想睡多久睡多久，这里很安全，没人知道你在这里。”


	2. Chapter 2

哈利很久没有这么安稳地睡过觉了，毕竟每天都要担心自己还能不能见到明天的太阳，身处这种朝不保夕的环境之中，没有人能好好睡觉。

哈利在黑暗中动了动身体，这才反应过来自己居然睡在什么人怀里，这时头顶传来一个声音。

“醒了？”

哈利一翻身，将自己抽身出来，警惕地看向那人。

“嘿，放轻松，蜜糖。”

听声音对方早就醒了，语气间满是调笑。黑暗中哈利看不清他的面容，却能感受到那双明亮的眼睛饱含笑意。

“谢谢你救了我。”哈利想了一下，记起下午发生的事，“不过现在，请把我的魔杖还给我。”

“你是说这个。”丹尼尔没说什么，只是将小木棍递了过去，“我得说，你的小玩具做工不错，上好的山楂木。”

哈利接过魔杖的手一抖。

山楂木，十英寸，弹性尚可，没有任何多余的装饰。

丹尼尔感觉到了他轻微地颤抖，像是一颗石子丢进了平静的池塘，激起一圈圈涟漪，不过很快又归为平静，然后是长久的沉默。

“也许……”

“荧光闪烁。”

眼前亮起微光，像夜空中落单的萤火虫。

“哇哦，这可真是。”丹尼尔惊讶地看着眼前的光亮，作为一个魔术师，刚才他仔细地研究过这根小棍子，没有任何机关，就只是一根普通的小木棍，他不知道哈利是怎么做到的......除非......

哈利也在盯着魔杖顶端的荧光。很好，魔力没有任何波动，特别好，好得有点……太好了，比使用赫敏的魔杖还要好，和使用冬青木魔杖一样好。

两个人谁也没说话，安静地看了一会。

“也许你该吃点什么。”丹尼尔兀自打破沉默，“我猜你应该饿了。”

哈利这才感觉到自己饥肠辘辘，空荡荡的胃发出抗议的声音。他脸一红。自从踏上逃亡的路，他就再没能吃上一顿像样的饭，虽然他甚至已经在这个男人的怀里毫无戒备地睡了一觉，他依然不确定，是否应该信任这个人。

“相信我，蜜糖，要是想对你做什么，我不会忍到现在。”

哈利收起魔杖，脸更红了，假装没听懂男人轻佻的话。

丹尼尔起身，打开房间的灯，温柔的日光灯立刻铺满了整个房间。

“能起来吗？你知道我不介意抱你出去，考虑到下午就是我抱着你回来的。说真的，蜜糖你真是太轻了，你父母……”

“他们都去世了。”哈利不想再继续这个话题，起身下床朝门走去。

丹尼尔惊讶地看着他，接着迅速反应过来，抢先一步走到门边打开房门。

“Surprise！”

“What the hell？”

丹尼尔听见鲁拉夸张的声音，然后是男孩骂了句脏话，从身后抽出魔杖，肌肉紧绷进入备战状态。

“收起你愚蠢的玩笑，你吓到他了！”丹尼尔不用看都知道鲁拉做了什么，他忍着怒气训斥了一声。

“Wow，丹尼尔，你知道自己现在就像是一个护崽的母狮子吗？”鲁拉把脑袋装回脖子上。

“都说了让你别逗他。”杰克无奈地看着自己女朋友，又转过去对脸色极差的丹尼尔说，“不过说真的，丹尼尔你现在特别像他家长，害怕自己孩子受到伤害。”

“早就告诉过你们了，伟大的‘爱神’终于陷入爱情的陷阱了。”坐在不远处沙发上的梅里特双手抱在脑后，拖着长音说。

丹尼尔懒得理他们，按下哈利僵硬地举着魔杖的手，自然地握在手里，带着他来到餐桌旁。桌上放着两份准备好的晚餐，看样子另外几个人已经吃过了。

“吃吧。”丹尼尔把餐具推过去，又将小牛排切好放在他面前。

哈利没动。

“还是说你想吃汉堡？这种食物吃多了对你没好处，多吃点肉。”丹尼尔拿起叉子自己吃了一块小牛排，“放心，这帮人虽然喜欢捉弄人，还不至于在食物里下毒，顺便，味道不错。”

哈利尴尬地拿起叉子，自己的心思轻而易举就被眼前的人撞破，还不动声色就化解了。但是他想不明白，为什么这个人对自己这么好。

“哇，丹尼尔你知道你现在有多恐怖吗？”鲁拉再次不怕死地坐到两人面前，“我现在怀疑你那个时候是不是真的对沃尔特......”

“你能不能，哪怕安静一分钟？！”丹尼尔揉着太阳穴，又往哈利的盘子里加了半块牛排，他看起来实在是太饿了。

“沃尔特是谁？”哈利边吃边问，他已经听他们将自己和这个名字放在一起提到好几次了。

“沃尔特？哦，天呐，宝贝，你是真的不上网吗？他简直就是邪恶版的你。”鲁拉夸张地说，想起什么似的将自己手机拿出来，“我给你看。”

鲁拉滔滔不绝地讲着一年前四骑士的“壮举”，讲着沃尔特和亚瑟是如何的邪恶，他们又是如何化险为夷，最后为了躲避FBI的追捕雪藏了一年......

但是她讲得太投入了，没注意到哈利震惊的表情，他甚至停下了进食。丹尼尔皱着眉看着两人，终于在鲁拉准备大肆渲染自己控雨的魔术时制止了她。

“先吃饭，一会凉了。”

哈利还是看着鲁拉手里的手机没有动。

“嘿？嘿？嘿？宝贝？”鲁拉终于注意到了他的目光，只不过他不像是对那个邪恶版的自己或是他们的魔术感到震惊，他看起来，更像是被手机吸引了。

“这是？什么？”哈利终于开口问道，他犹豫地指了指那个他没见过的小方块，即使是在魔法世界也没有这么神奇的东西。

大家都愣住了。

“抱歉......”哈利下意识感觉到自己问了个很愚蠢的问题。

“宝贝，你不知道......手机？”

哈利迷茫地看着鲁拉。

“丹尼尔，我觉得......我们很有必要送他去医院，先是巫师和魔杖？现在又是不知道手机......我很怀疑他到底对这个世界有没有基本的认知！”

丹尼尔若有所思地看着哈利。

“你知道现在是哪一年吗？”

“1998年3月......”

“什么？！！宝贝，现在是......”

“证明你是一个巫师。”丹尼尔打断了鲁拉，没搭理房间里震惊地抽气的另外三个骑士，盯着哈利。

哈利眨着眼睛回望他，三双眼睛在他们之间来回巡视，房间里只有厨房坏掉的水龙头在滴滴答答的渗着水滴。

半晌，他举起了魔杖，指向鲁拉。

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”

鲁拉在大家的注视之下飘了起来。

“为什么是我！”

丹尼尔笑出了声：“大概是为了感谢你刚才精彩的表演。”

杰克紧张地在站在地上伸出手时刻准备接住女朋友，对哈利喊：“好了！放她下来！”

鲁拉落到地上，惊魂未定地扶着桌子找到椅子坐下。

“玻璃杯飞来。”一个玻璃杯落在她面前，“清水如泉。”

“也许喝点水会比较好。”哈利耸了耸肩，“不过，魔法世界不能暴露在你们面前，所以我应该消除你们的记忆。”

“事实上，蜜糖，我想这里不是你的世界，现在已经是2017年了。”

这次，目瞪口呆的人变成了哈利。

哈利花了一个小时，接受这个事实。

他试图移形换影回去任何一个他能想起来的地方，陋居、贝壳小屋、霍格莫德、甚至是马尔福庄园，没有丝毫反应，但是当他想着房间的另一个地方时，能轻易地施展移形换影；

他还放出了自己的守护神，希望它能给赫敏罗恩他们送信，然而，牡鹿没有如他所愿跃出房间，只是在房间里踱了两圈，消失了......

终于，哈利放弃了，不知所措地站在原地，虽然进入魔法世界以后他遇到过不少不合常理的事情，可是现在？穿越到未来或者是另一个世界？他不知道该怎么办。

坐在房间另一头的“四骑士”看着哈利来来回回地折腾，五花八门的魔咒惊得他们像是第一次看魔术表演的孩子一般说不出话来，然后男孩终于停了下来，像是被遗弃的小动物一般无助地站着。

“嘿，蜜糖？”丹尼尔站了起来，走到哈利身边，“急着回去？”

哈利怔怔地看着眼前的人。他急吗？当然急，那边还有一场仗等着他要打。

“有什么心爱的人在等着你吗？”

心爱的人？脑海里浮现出那个浅金色的脑袋，哈利紧紧地握着手中的山楂木魔杖，苦笑了一下。心爱的人没有，死对头倒是有几个，最大的那个一心想要他的命。

“既然那边这么不美好，为什么不留下来？”

哈利这才反应过来，他把心里想得说了出来。

“不行，我必须要回去，我要回去结束那场战争，我不能将他们丢下不管。”

“Wow，你是什么？那个世界的‘救世主’吗？”丹尼尔不知道为什么，他感觉心里有股火气因为哈利的话“噌噌”往上冒，“我想不出任何你要回去的理由，既然那个世界那么糟。你多久没有好好休息好好吃饭了，你知道自己看起来有多糟糕吗？”

“我猜你根本不知道责任两个字怎么写！”哈利被那个熟悉地称呼激怒了，对着男人吼了回去，“你大概也是哪家不食人间疾苦的少爷，只知道贪图享乐，你这样对我，是想要填补你自己空虚的内心？你知不知道你自己看起来有多可悲？”

吼完，两个人都愣住了。

丹尼尔没想到哈利会发这么大的脾气，像只被踩到了尾巴的猫，露出爪子浑身充满戒备。

“抱歉。”哈利干巴巴地道歉，“我一定要回去。”

丹尼尔没说话，沉着脸站着。

“好吧，小孩。”眼下剑拔弩张的情景，鲁拉和杰克也不敢轻举妄动，催眠师站了起来，走到哈利身边按了按他肩膀，“那就让我们来弄清楚你是怎么到这边来的。”

“不准对我用催眠术。”哈利不由得挺直了腰，开始调动起自己的大脑封闭术，虽然他的功夫对付斯内普和伏地魔不行，但是对付一个麻瓜的魔术师还是绰绰有余。

“好的好的。”梅里特松开手退后两步，做了一个“请”的动作，“也许你可以坐下来跟我们说说看，说不定我们能帮上什么忙。”

哈利没看向丹尼尔，紧致走到椅子旁坐下。

他最后的记忆是多比带着他们逃离马尔福庄园，贝拉朝他们扔了一把匕首，但是自己当时注意力停留在那个坐在地上的人身上，那个人看起来很狼狈，他灰蓝色的眼睛里充满了惊恐，他似乎......有话要对自己说......接着就是一阵天旋地转。

哈利记得的就只有这些了。

“所以这里是？”

“这里是纽约。”丹尼尔走了过来，脸色依然不好看。

“我要去伦敦。”哈利别着脸不去看他。

“我不准。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你没资格管我！”哈利忍不住了，冲着男人吼了回去，“我现在就可以离开这间屋子，你甚至不知道去哪里找我！”

“但是你没有。”丹尼尔眯起眼睛危险地看着挑衅他的男孩，“如果你可以，你早就走了。我猜这个世界大概根本没有你所谓的魔法世界，所以你无处可去。”

哈利气得浑身发抖，“腾”地一下站起身，想要绕开丹尼尔直接出门，他没来过美国，更不知道纽约是什么样的，他的幻影移形在这个未知的环境下是没有用的。

“哎哎哎，宝贝，你别理他，明天我们再帮你想办法，现在这么晚了，你需要的是休息。”鲁拉连忙起身拉住哈利，又转头去对着丹尼尔抱怨，“你少说两句吧，一会等人真的跑了，有你哭的。”

“我为什么要在意他去哪，他想去哪你让他去好了，反正，我们也没有多出来的房间。”丹尼尔一转身走进自己房间，还锁上了门。

哈利低头站在客厅，鲁拉感觉到他身体在发抖，对着另外两个看热闹的男人翻了个白眼，将男孩拉回自己的房间，准确来说，她和杰克的房间。

“鲁拉！你把他往房间带干嘛！”

“今天你睡沙发。”

催眠师拍了拍小伙子的肩膀，同情地看了他一眼。

行，杰克气结，这是必须要让丹尼尔打开房门放男孩进去，不然今晚上谁也不得安宁。

“宝贝你别气了。”鲁拉拉着他在床边坐下，拍了拍他的背，“丹尼尔那个人就是这样，不仅口是心非，还试图把所有事都掌握在他手里。”

“他凭什么，凭什么干涉我？！他难道以为所有人都和他一样吗！生命都是享乐，只会游戏人间，不知道责任是什么，他以为世界是围着他转的吗？”

“他可是丹尼尔，不夸张地说，他的确有能力让全世界的目光都围着他转。”鲁拉笑了一下，是的，那可是丹尼尔，他们这些学魔术的人都知道并且崇拜着的人，“可是，你说错了一点，他的生命力并不是只有享乐，他也是个孤儿，从小在孤儿院长大，没有人知道他名字前的J是什么意思，他甚至不知道自己父母的名字。”

哈利震惊地看着鲁拉，半天才支支吾吾说出一句：“可是......可是他看起来......看起来就像是一个被宠坏的少爷。”

“他只是......上帝啊，没想到有天我会这么说丹尼尔......宝贝你答应我千万别告诉他。”哈利犹豫着点了点头，鲁拉这才接着说，“他那个家伙虽然看起来风流成性，是个出色的lover，迷惑众生的‘爱神’，可是他压根就不会爱人，只知道用花言巧语玩弄人心，就像他的魔术一样，华丽又蛊惑人心。”鲁拉说着，学着丹尼尔的样子从哈利耳后拿出一朵玫瑰花，“就像玫瑰花一样，美丽的花朵之下长满了伤人的利刺，他害怕被人接近，害怕被爱，一个人独来独往惯了，感情对他来说是一件很麻烦的事。”

“可是......”

“他对你不一样，宝贝。”鲁拉把玫瑰花放进哈利的手里，“虽然不知道为什么，但是他在关心你。相信我，女人的第六感。”

鲁拉对着他眨了眨眼。哈利看了看塞到手里的玫瑰花，门被打开了。

丹尼尔黑着脸站在门口，身后杰克尴尬地笑了笑。

“Oops，抱歉。”

丹尼尔没说话，走到床边居高临下地看着哈利，哈利也抬起头看着他。

然后丹尼尔把人从床上拉起来往门外带，顺手将他手中的玫瑰花塞进杰克的怀里。

“管好自己女朋友，别到处送花。”

“我听见了！到处送花的人可不是我！”鲁拉高声回着丹尼尔的话，边对着回头看她的小朋友一笑，做了个口型，“告诉过你了。”

哈利就这么被一路带回到了最开始丹尼尔的房间。

“我不管刚才鲁拉对你说了什么，忘了它们。”丹尼尔生硬地说。

哈利耸了下肩，表示自己不在乎。

“所以？你为什么不准我去伦敦？”

“你要是自己能去，你早就去了。”丹尼尔傲慢地看着他，“你没去，说明你自己的办法不好用了，所以，你就得遵循我们的办法，而我并不认为你有合适的身份去乘飞机。”

看着眼前的男孩挺着后背，嘴唇抿得紧紧的不说话也没反驳他，丹尼尔接着说：“而你现在在外面一个人也不认识，先不说你的‘魔法世界’在这里存不存在，你在这里连基本的日常生活都不了解，你一个人打算怎么去伦敦？”

哈利还是不说话，好吧，他只是一心想着要回去自己的世界，至于丹尼尔说得这些，他一点也没想到。

“从来没想过这些问题是吧？真怀疑你的脑子是不是摔傻了。”

没脑子的格兰芬多。哈利的脑子里突然响起一个声音，那个金发小混蛋傲慢的模样活灵活现地出现在眼前，和男人倪视他的眼神开始重合。他错开了眼神。

房间陷入一阵沉默。

“算了，今天也不早了，你还睡得着吗。”丹尼尔叹了一口气，“有什么，我们明天再说吧，我去问问看天眼有没有办法。”

“那......我去睡沙发......”

“行了，下午又不是没在一起睡过。”丹尼尔好笑地看着哈利瞪了他一眼，“床足够大，两个人睡绰绰有余，去洗澡吧。”

哈利被人推进了浴室，洗澡的时候他才意识到，下午自己就这么直接睡在了丹尼尔的床上，到这里之前，自己在森林里和食死徒交锋，然后是马尔福庄园的地牢......哈利不敢想象倒在丹尼尔的床上时自己究竟有多脏。

这可真是......哈利关上花洒，用浴巾把自己包了起来。虽然已经在魔法世界生活了这么久，在某些方面，他还是喜欢用麻瓜的方式，只不过......

“丹尼尔......”哈利尴尬得探出头，“我的衣服呢？”

“拿去洗了，睡衣在门口椅子上挂着。”男人并没走过来，只是远远的对他说话。

哈利没戴眼镜，看不清他在做什么，迅速找到睡衣穿上，虽然并不合身，但是质地上乘。不像是随便找的一件旧衣服。

鲁拉刚才对他说的话撞进脑海中。虽然不知道为什么，但是他在关心你。

“洗好了？把头发弄干去床上躺着吧。”丹尼尔见人迟迟没有出来，走过去却发现穿着睡衣头上顶着毛巾的男孩站在原地发呆。

“嗯？谢......谢谢。”哈利陷在自己的思维之中，被男人突然响起的声音吓了一跳，三步并作两步窜到了床边。

丹尼尔看着惊慌失措的男孩，笑了笑，走进了浴室。

床上用品换成了全新的，洁白的床单，一床被子铺得整整齐齐，床头放着两个枕头，哈利看得脸上一阵一阵的发热，他拿起魔杖把自己头发弄干，迅速钻进被子里，蜷缩在床边开始装睡。先把今晚上熬过去，明天就好了。哈利自我催眠到。

他闭着眼睛，听见水声停了下来，浴室的开门声和关门声，接着一个人靠近了他，带着浑身的水汽和沐浴露的清香，那人在他身旁站了一会，撩开他额前的头发，手指在自己的伤疤上蹭了蹭，然后又给他掖了掖被角，接着是“啪嗒”一声，灯被关了，身边的床垫陷下去一块，被子拉了拉。哈利很紧张地拽着身下的被单，他想起自己下午在男人怀里醒来的场景，喉咙开始发烧，心底的一阵一阵的热气往上翻涌。

可是男人没有靠近哈利，自顾自躺下以后，就没了动静。

哈利不知道自己究竟是不是松了一口气，还是更紧张了，他听见自己心跳的声音像打鼓一样撞击着膈膜。

他没有被这样对待过。

不是说没被这样善待过，当然，魔法世界有很多爱他的人，只不过每个人都怀着不同的心态。

邓布利多对他好，是想将他培养成一个合格的“救世主”；

茉莉对他好，多少有点出于对他童年失去父母的同情；

罗恩和赫敏，因为了解他身后的万丈深渊所以想要替他分担；

还有很多人一开始接近他，是因为仰慕他那个出名的伤疤......

但是没有一个人像是丹尼尔这样，对他好的这么纯粹。

他和自己一样有孤独的童年，甚至丹尼尔孤独的时间还要更多一些；

他不了解自己的身世背景，不知道自己生活在什么样的世界，不知道自己额头上的伤疤有怎样的意义。

可是刚才，丹尼尔手指轻擦着他的伤疤，哈利竟然感受到一种怜惜，像是单纯地出于一道伤疤的关心，哈利似乎感觉，在丹尼尔这里，他就只是一个普通人。

普通人。这个称呼让哈利心头一紧，呼吸变得急促。他真的只想做一个普通人，可是在自己的时间，他永远也不可能和这个词挨边。

哈利又想起一段遥远的记忆。

一场扭曲的交易，那个人覆在他身上，用破碎的声音说：“我多希望你不是被选中的男孩。”

可是又怎么可能呢？如果自己不是‘被选中的男孩’，那个不可一世的混蛋大概根本就不会注意到格兰芬多有这么一个人吧。

“睡不着吗？”黑暗中蓦然响起男人的声音，哈利猛地睁开眼，“是下午睡太久了？或许我们可以聊聊？”

哈利也索性不装了，转过身来，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，他看见丹尼尔正看着他。

“你怎么知道我没睡的？下午的时候也是。”

“因为我是魔术师，我总能知道。”丹尼尔笑了一声。

“我还是魔法师呢。”哈利忍不住抱怨了一句。

“好吧，你睡着的时候乖得一动不动，就贴着我，所以......”丹尼尔没再说下去。

哈利恨不得把自己埋进被子里，虽然黑暗中看不见，但是他能想象出男人调笑的表情。大概是因为小时候睡碗橱的缘故，后来即使是格兰芬多塔楼有足够大的床，他也一直保持着蜷缩在一起的睡姿。

“或许你可以跟我讲讲那边的世界？”丹尼尔朝男孩靠了靠，将人从被子里捞了出来，“说说看，那个伤你这么深的人，却又让你无论如何都放不下的人，到底是谁。”

哈利抬头看向眼前这个锋利的男人，钴蓝色的汪洋底下藏着汹涌的暗流，在等着吞没靠近的人。

“不要。”哈利下意识僵直了后背，冷冰冰地拒绝了男人的提议。

他和德拉科之间的事，不是那么简单，正邪两立是非对错？他们都是被战争胁迫的人，那个世界没有给他们选择，他不想让任何人来评价。

“放轻松，蜜糖。”丹尼尔伸出一只手绕过哈利，轻轻拍着他的后背。

哈利想推开他，可是丹尼尔就真的只是一下一下地安抚着，没有多余的动作，像是在安慰一个受到惊吓的孩子。

“你为什么关心我？我是说我们只不过是素昧平生的陌生人，你把我带回来，让我睡你的床。为什么？”

“因为你长得像一年前想要弄死我的人？你以为我会这么说？”丹尼尔笑了一声，“蜜糖，没有人能拒绝你，你是个漂亮的男孩，我想泡你。”

哈利被他一记直球砸懵了，没人对哈利说过如此轻挑的话语。

“很好笑，那你应该知道我要回去我的世界，而且我心里有喜欢的人。”哈利干巴巴地说。

“真是令人伤心，蜜糖你这么说真不可爱。”丹尼尔的音调可听不出难过，感受到男孩身体放松下来，他的手从背上收回来，掐了一下哈利的脸，双手交叉枕在头下看着天花板，“也许我可以跟你一起去你那边。”

“你疯了？我那边可不好玩。再说了，你在我那边一个认识的人也没有。”

“至少，那边有你啊。”丹尼尔侧过头在黑暗中看着哈利，男孩一直在瞪着他，“反正我在这边也没什么可留恋的，这边也没有值得我念想的人。”

“你还真是......孤独。”哈利本来想说无情，他又想到鲁拉说的话。

“也许吧，我习惯了。所以，心里有个惦记的人是什么样的？或者说，什么样的人才会让你这么执着？”

哈利咬着嘴唇。他不知道，他哪知道是什么时候开始，感情就变了质，每天都要吵架的死对头变成了让他魂牵梦绕的白月光。

是的，那个人就是天边的明月，不属于他。

“我不知道，可是我喜欢他。”

“你不是喜欢他，你爱他。喜欢能让人感到愉悦，爱才会痛苦。”

“也许吧。”哈利从枕头下抽出山楂木的魔杖，对着漆黑的天花板施了个咒，黑暗中出现点点星光，然后连成一片，在房间里铺上璀璨的星空。

“哇哦，这可真是......”丹尼尔惊讶的看着星空，“纽约看不见星星。”

“这是天龙座，他的名字。”哈利也看着眼前的星空，自言自语般说着，“我经常一个人的时候这么做，好像这样就能离他近一点。”

丹尼尔转过头看着哈利，星光落在他的眼睛里熠熠发光。

“魔杖挑选巫师，某种意义上来说，魔杖就是一个巫师的心。而这根是他的魔杖。”哈利摩挲着手中的魔杖，“为什么我能用他的魔杖？”

“有没有想过，他也许......也许他也爱你？”

“也许？”哈利转过头去看丹尼尔，看他眼里那片平静的大海，没有一丝涌动，平静的像是山谷里没有一丝风吹过的湖泊，却比湖泊更深邃辽阔，“或许吧，可是有什么用呢。那你呢？你对我是喜欢吗？”

“我不知道。”丹尼尔坦言，“我没有真正爱上过谁，我只想让他们把注意力放在我身上，我不在意是谁。大概我只是喜欢受人关注的感觉，我可不想只是做一个无名之辈。”

“相信我，还是做一个普通人比较好。”

“看起来你很有经验？”

“如果我不是现在这个身份，大概我还能和他试一试。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“你倒是豁达。”丹尼尔笑着揉了揉他的头发，“那跟我试一试怎么样？”

哈利没有躲开，任由丹尼尔揉着他的头发。

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“你明知道我一定会想办法离开，也明知道我爱别人，为什么还要和我试一试？”

“人们总会离开，重要的是他们来过。况且，你不爱我，我也不爱你，至少你不排斥我，我和你在一起也挺开心的，为什么不尝试一下呢？至少在你生命里留下一段开心的记忆，也不错。”

哈利觉得自己应该生气，为了丹尼尔这扭曲的感情观，可是他又无法真的推开眼前的人。

他和他那么像，一样的飞扬跋扈，至少曾经一样；看起来对什么都满不在乎，就连傲慢睥睨的眼神和讽刺人的样子都一模一样。

但是他们又是截然不同的，时光和阅历让眼前的男人在傲慢的同时又带着沉稳，他说话不会拖着那恼人的长腔，虽然飞快的语速也不那么友好，他多情浪荡，又温柔体贴，一点也没有辜负他的称号，薄凉无情让他成为天生的“爱神”。

关键的是，哈利渴望被爱。他想要体验被人关心，被人疼爱的感觉。

这是韦斯莱一家，和霍格沃茨的朋友们都给不了的。

他怀念在斯莱特林地窖短暂的一夜，他在温暖的怀中醒来，趁着那人尚未睡醒之际，在“一忘皆空”还是迅速离开之间，哈利选择亲吻他的嘴唇。

然后换好衣服，披上隐形衣，拉开寝室的房门，离开地窖，假装一切都不曾发生过，将他的爱关在身后。

“不说话我就当你是默认了。”丹尼尔见男孩目光游离的发着呆没说话，调笑了一声，作势要将人揽进自己怀里。

“那就试试吧。”哈利反应过来，顺势将自己埋进男人的胸膛，双手环过他的腰。

丹尼尔愣住了。他根本没想哈利答应，考虑到男孩那高标准的道德观，可是现在，哈利整个人缩在他怀里不知道在想什么。丹尼尔只是愣了一下，马上回过神来抱着怀里的人，低头亲吻他的头顶。

这不是他想要的。星星还在天花板上一闪一闪的亮着光，两个人谁也没睡，但是谁也没说话。丹尼尔侧过头去，眼神晦暗不明地看着那个格外突出的星座。他想要得到这个人的心。


	4. Chapter 4

“谁跟我解释一下这是怎么回事？！”迪伦一进屋就看见丹尼尔腿上坐着个黑发碧眼的男孩。

“呃......丹尼尔给自己找了个男朋友？”鲁拉试探地说，丹尼尔冲着她挑了下眉毛，哈利无所谓地一耸肩，默认了这个称呼。

“看起来是个未成年人。”迪伦脸都黑了，“长得还特别像沃尔特。”

“关于这个问题我们已经搞定了。沃尔特可能是他邪恶的二重身什么的。”催眠师撇了撇嘴，“这小孩可是个巫师，有他的话大概就没有我们‘四骑士’什么事了。”

“我可不能在麻瓜面前用魔法。就是指你们这种不会魔法的人。”

“是的，你不能，小心被研究院抓了去做人体实验。”丹尼尔赞同地点了点头，顺手往哈利嘴里塞了一块苹果，扭过头去对迪伦说，“所以你来最好是有什么好消息。”

迪伦扶着额头，看着眼前这一群不着调的人，觉得他们简直就是要在自己脆弱的神经上飞刀，谁也不知道下一刀会不会飞偏了扎在人身上。

“首先，我不管你到底找了多少个床伴，你要是因为跟未成年人上床被抓我是不会去救你的；然后，是的，天眼摆平了FBI那边，你们几个现在是自由人了；最后，天眼想让你们几个做一个复出巡演，没有任务的那种，纯粹的魔术巡演。”

“哇哦！”鲁拉第一个跳起来，接过迪伦手中的文件袋，斜了一眼丹尼尔，“这可太棒了，再不让某些人上台演出，他都快要拆房子了。”

“很有趣。”丹尼尔对他们翻了个白眼，“另外，我又不是发情的种马，随便找个人就拉上床，再说一遍，我不会对未成年人下手的。”

“那你解释一下，这是什么？”

“事实上，我成年了。”哈利为自己争辩了一句。

“嘘嘘嘘，别撒谎，蜜糖，你才告诉我你17。”丹尼尔点了一只手指在哈利嘴唇上，“我是你男朋友，又不是炮友什么的。”

“上帝啊，宝贝你昨晚上给丹尼尔洗脑了还是怎么样？真是不敢相信，丹尼尔居然给自己找了个小他十岁的男朋友。男！朋！友！”

“我听见了！你声音再大一点，隔壁那条街都能听见了。”丹尼尔十分嫌弃地看着大呼小叫的鲁拉，“所以我们现在应该讨论一下巡演的事情，如果你们没有异议的话，我想我们可以去伦敦，去年算是在那边的收官战，在那里重新开始也不错。”

没人接话，房间里陷入奇怪的安静。

迪伦不明所以地看着刚才还吵闹的一屋子人，见没人吱声，只好接着丹尼尔的话说：“伦敦是个不错的选择，可以做一个噱头。”

“那就这么定了，顺便，巡演我们带上他，你去处理一下他需要的证件。”

“等等，你什么意思，这孩子......”

“我捡的。”

“到底是怎么回事！谁跟我解释一下！”迪伦终于忍无可忍地吼了出来。

鲁拉这才飞快的向迪伦解释起昨天的事情。

这时哈利也反应过来了，趴在丹尼尔的耳边跟他说话。

“所以去伦敦是为了我？”

“当然，我说了，蜜糖，没有人能拒绝你。”

“我以为你不想我走？”哈利眼神复杂地丹尼尔，他不知道自己应该怎么去想这个问题，昨天男人还不想让自己去伦敦，他以为他会用所有的办法将自己留下来，可是今天？嘴上说着是自己的男朋友，那这算什么？把自己推走吗？

“我是想让你愿意为我留下来，而不是被我困在身边。”丹尼尔拍着男孩的头，“当然，我也不觉得你是能被困住的人。你自己早晚能想出办法自己跑出去，所以，不如你想要的我都给你，就算是天上的星星也摘给你。”

哈利看着丹尼尔没说话，他知道这是一句很惯用的调情，可是因为昨天晚上两个人的交谈，他总觉得有些不一样的意味。

“就这么决定了。”丹尼尔不再多说什么，想着吻了他一下。哈利没想到这个吻会这么轻，像是一只蝴蝶扇动着翅膀柔柔地贴着面颊飞过。是的，丹尼尔亲吻了他的侧脸。

这很好，这很安全，只是不知道为什么哈利生出一种失落感。昨晚上的晚安吻，今早上的早安吻，丹尼尔都只是亲吻了他的额头，哈利似乎有种隐匿的期待，期待着唇齿的碰触。

这是哈利的秘密。他在利用丹尼尔，他想知道自己到底能不能忘了那个金发的斯莱特林，爱上，或者用魔术师的话来讲，喜欢上另一个人。

天眼的办事效率很快，“四骑士”更是迫不及待地想要复出，得到消息的当天晚上杰克就做好了预告视频公布在网上，告诉全世界的人，他们要回来了。

伦敦首秀的门票几乎是在一秒之内就被抢购一空，还有不少人高价求票。哈利坐在电脑前看着已经过去一周了还在“噌噌”上涨的评论数，多半是尖叫着期待他们表演的粉丝，偶尔有几个分析这是不是又一个阴谋的言论也很快就被淹没在热烈的呼唤中。网上掀起讨论的热潮，就连电视里也在滚动播出“骑士归来”的新闻。他终于明白了鲁拉当初的震惊，在这个世界不认识“四骑士”，似乎和在那边不认识自己是一样的。

“我是说，魔术都是假的不是么？”哈利并不是很能理解为什么全世界都在为他们疯狂，他看着电视上播放着丹尼尔那个控雨的魔术。哈利承认，这个魔术真的很惊艳，尤其是丹尼尔说“STOP”的瞬间，从容自信的目光，让他看起来宛若接管万物的天神。

“嘿，宝贝，你可别这么说，尤其别让你那个控制狂的男朋友听见。”鲁拉坐到他身边，“现实生活已经这么苦了，谁不想要一个逃离现实的梦境呢。”

“可是然后呢？还不是得活在现实之中，又不能真的活在他操控的梦里。”

“天呐，你看起来真的很困惑。”

“大概我生活在一个残酷又无趣的现实世界？我可没地方逃。”

“我向你发誓，你那个世界一定是魔术师的噩梦。”鲁拉夸张地抖了一下身体。

当然，在魔法世界，一切都是真实存在的，谁会想看这些虚假的魔术呢？况且，对他们来说这些都是最正常不过的日常了。

所以丹尼尔不可能和他过去的，虽然男人嘴里说着自己有多毫无牵挂，可是哈利能看得出，魔术是他的生命。

哈利望向那间紧闭的房门。这几天，男人一直把自己关在魔术练习室，似乎在为了巡演研究什么新的魔术。只有吃过晚饭，才会趁着夜色陪哈利出去走走。

他们就像是一对普通的情侣，丹尼尔会牵着他的手，三月份的纽约不算温暖，到了夜里寒风一阵一阵的往身上钻，哈利习惯了在这种时候用保温咒，但是丹尼尔总会适时的给他披上一件带着体温的外套。

哈利第一次就告诉他了不用这样，但是丹尼尔充耳不闻，依然每天夜里，在起夜风的时候固执地给哈利加上自己的外套。

哈利现在穿的，全都是丹尼尔的衣服，鲁拉倒是很热情的想要拉着哈利去买新衣服，可是只需要一个缩小咒就能解决的问题，哈利也不愿麻烦，反正他从来都不在意穿着。

披着宽大的外套，在凉风袭袭的夜晚，独属于丹尼尔的体温和气味包围着哈利，简直像是标记领地的雄狮，要在自己的所有物上打上属于自己的气息。哈利被自己的联想逗乐了，又深吸了一口气。和德拉科身上清新的果香不同，丹尼尔的味道像是烟草混着皮革，明明侵略性十足，却又有着时光在他身上沉淀下来的稳重，让人心安。

哈利知道，自己不该这样，总是在心里将两人做比较，可是他忍不住。

除了第一天，丹尼尔从不打听那边的世界，也很少会说起自己的魔术，那些用来讨姑娘欢心的小把戏在身为巫师的哈利面前很难让人惊喜，失去了自己最大的武器，本世纪最伟大的魔术师也只能是问问哈利生活上是否习惯，似乎除此之外再没有话题可说；

哈利也算不上一个善于言谈的人，更不怎么愿意讲述自己的经历。于是两人多数时候就只是牵着手默默地走着，路灯将两人的影子拉得很长。

“想什么呢？”

哈利这才发现丹尼尔已经从房间里出来了，站在自己面前，鲁拉也在好奇地盯着他看。

“没什么。今天这么早？”

“想你了，出来看看。”丹尼尔笑着将哈利抱起来，让他坐在自己怀里，无视了旁边鲁拉做出一个呕吐的表情，起身走进自己的练习室，“又在查时空穿梭的案例？”

哈利没有藏着，直接将笔记本端到丹尼尔面前，他已经很习惯“未来”的生活，电脑什么的上手很快，也用得很顺手，哈利小声抱怨着：“现在网上一搜穿越，全都是你们在演出的时候将人传送到巴黎银行的消息。不是说破案了么，为什么还是没有解密？居然有人猜你们是用魔术师身份做掩护的真魔法师。”

“如果我是魔法师，一定不会去变魔术。”

“为什么？那样不是很省力气吗？”

“那是作弊。”

丹尼尔很少有这么严肃的表情，哈利知道，他很看重魔术，也就不想再继续这个话题。

“去了伦敦你打算怎么办？”这是丹尼尔第一次问起这个问题。

“不知道，先去魔法部所在的位置看看，或者国王车站......”

“不打算去看我们的演出吗？”丹尼尔打断了哈利的话。

哈利皱了皱眉，男人似乎并不真的是想问他到了伦敦的计划。

“所以你是打算到了伦敦直接找到回去的办法然后就把我丢下吗？蜜糖，你可真无情。”

哈利不知道怎么回他这个话，只是沉默地看着电脑。

“VIP专座第一排正中间。”丹尼尔不知道从哪里变出来一张票伸到哈利眼前。

哈利还是没说话，默默地接过眼前的票。

“巡演结束后我陪你去那些地方。”丹尼尔亲吻了一下他的额角。

时间过得很快，半个月的准备很快就过去了，四骑士带着哈利坐上了前往伦敦的私人飞机。每个人都表现得十分兴奋，对于能够重返舞台，他们准备了太长时间。

哈利依然没有查出来任何有用的信息，他好像真的是凭空出现在这个世界上的一样，要不是自己的魔力依然在体内正常流转，他简直要怀疑魔法世界是不是真实存在的。

他把自己的冬青木魔杖给修好了，虽然它很早就破裂了，哈利还是舍不得将自己的第一根魔杖就这么丢弃，只是之前疲于奔波，一直没时间去好好修复它。这次虽然将外形修好了，但由于杖芯受损，无论如何是不能正常使用了。

哈利会想到罗恩和赫敏，他不知道那边的时间流速是否与这个世界是同步的，自己消失了半个月，不知道他们怎么样，对下一个魂器有什么头绪，他希望他们不要因为自己的消失而放弃寻找魂器；

他甚至开始猜测，如果自己真的就这么消失在那个世界，伏地魔是否已经得知，他会欣喜若狂还是暴跳如雷，毕竟他对亲手杀死自己有一种奇怪的执念，不过哈利觉得伏地魔是不会相信这件事的，更大的可能性是他会掘地三尺要将自己找出来；

哈利还会想起德拉科，他要是知道自己不见了会怎么样，会难过吗？

也许他也爱你。丹尼尔说的话一直盘踞在哈利的脑海之中。如果说魔杖和巫师能有某种程度上的心意互通，那山楂木的魔杖是否是听从了德拉科的内心想法，才重新认了他做自己的主人。

哈利经常做噩梦，梦见童年被绿光吞没的父母，掉入帷幔的小天狼星，坠下天文塔的邓布利多；以及伏地魔瘆人的笑，贝拉疯癫的尖叫，甚至夹杂着赫敏被折磨发出惨烈的哭喊；他还会梦见那个面色苍白的男孩，他惊恐而哀伤的眼神，那个罪恶的黑暗印记在他手臂上扭动着，他梦见德拉科蹲在他面前，自己被贝拉揪着头发，他看见德拉科用手轻抚他的面颊，声音轻柔地呼唤他：“哈利，你逃不掉了。”

哈利几乎每晚都会在半夜被噩梦惊醒，大汗淋漓，战争还没有结束，他深陷其中却又无能为力。

丹尼尔总是在第一时间做出反应，他会伸出手将坐起的男孩搂进自己的怀里，拍着他的后背，轻声安抚他，一遍一遍亲吻他的额头，鬓角和面颊。

“蜜糖，我在这，别怕，没什么能伤害到你。”丹尼尔不厌其烦地安抚哈利，即使声音里粘黏着浓重的睡意，即使是排练了一整天的魔术困到睁不开眼，他依然会将人抱在怀里轻柔地安慰他。

哈利也会感到奇怪，他知道丹尼尔虽然迷人，但是作风并不那么检点，在网上随便一搜都能看见大把的人以“和‘爱神’上过床”为荣。这家伙一向男女通吃，他很直接向自己坦言过，他并不在意和自己上床的是谁，无非是不想要一个人度过漫漫长夜，他甚至不在意第二天早上那人是否还睡在他身边。

杰克作为一个合格的“小粉丝”，他十分确定，除了哈利以外，唯一和丹尼尔确立过稳定关系的就是亨莉。这听起来像个变态，鲁拉对自己的男朋友这样的行为评价到。

可是和自己在一起半个月了，丹尼尔从来没有任何越界的行为，连一个正式的亲吻也没有过。哈利并不真的是圣人，说白了他都不是一个处子之身，如果丹尼尔想要，哈利甚至愿意尝试和他发生点什么。就像那天夜里说过的那样，他本能地并不排斥丹尼尔。

但是没有，一次也没有。

也许他并不真的喜欢我，只是因为被天眼关在一个地方太久了，需要一点新鲜感。哈利这样想到。

“嘿，蜜糖，你要睡一会吗？”

哈利因为噩梦的原因，睡眠一直不太好，今天更是早上5点就出了门，索性飞机进入平流层以后他就开始昏昏欲睡。

“睡一会吧，要飞八个小时呢。”丹尼尔将人抱起来，靠在沙发上，将遮光板拉上。

哈利靠在丹尼尔肩上，迷迷糊糊很快就睡着了。

“嘿，丹尼尔，你没告诉他吗？”梅里特凑了过来。

“说什么，我给他的惊喜，他接着就行了。”

“他会去吗？”鲁拉怀疑地看着睡在丹尼尔怀里睡得安稳的男孩。

“丹尼尔，你该不会从来没和他沟通过吧！我甚至怀疑他都不知道你是怎么想的。”杰克也怀疑地看了他一眼。

“闭嘴！”丹尼尔看着眼前三个看热闹的人，抱着怀里的人，闭上眼睛不看他们了，“我知道自己在干什么。”

然而，第二天巡演开始，看着第一排正中间空出来的那个座位，丹尼尔脸色才真正降到了冰点。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利回到住处的时候已经很晚了，他推门进屋就看见三个骑士齐刷刷的望向自己。

丹尼尔不在。

“干嘛？”哈利有点心虚。

“宝贝......你......”鲁拉小心翼翼地开口。

“你们该不会以为我不回来了吧？”哈利故作轻松地一笑。

没人说话，杰克小心翼翼地点了点头，被女朋友瞪了一眼。

“小孩，我们怎么想不重要。”梅里特朝着里屋努了努嘴，“你知道他本来为你准备了一个魔术吗？”

“我？可是我......”

“你是个魔法师，所以他花了很多心思在这个魔术上，那几天把自己关在练习室就是为了这个。”鲁拉快嘴接了上去，“可惜你没来，最后他临时换了一个魔术。”

“所以表演......”

“表演很成功，他不会拿自己的魔术开玩笑的。”杰克正色说道，“但是这是他第一次为了某个人变魔术，特定的人。”

哈利不知道该怎么接下去，只是站在门口感到无措，按照他最初的想法，他的确不用再回来了。到了伦敦，目的达到了，丹尼尔也找回了他的舞台，大把想要往他身上贴的人，自己何必要在旁边碍事呢？

“孩子，去找他吧。”催眠师到底年长几岁，“他很在乎你，我们都看得出来。”

哈利这才慢吞吞地往里屋走去。

“丹尼尔......”哈利推开他和丹尼尔的房间门，魔术师背对他站在落地窗前，看起来很专心地在欣赏伦敦的夜景，不过从玻璃的反光里可以看见他手指飞快地花切着一副牌。

“回来了。”男人修长地手指“唰”的一声收起了手中的扑克牌，转过头来看向他。

哈利浑身一颤。这声音太冷了，比凛冬时分黑湖上吹来的寒风还刺骨。他犹豫地点了点头，关上门朝男人走了两步。

“没找到？”丹尼尔冷冰冰地问，钴蓝色的眼睛里也仿佛正在凝聚实体的冰霜。

哈利努力地看着他的眼睛，裹着蜂蜜的利刃露出了真实面目。

“回答我。”

“是，什么也没有。”

“好的，很好。所以你又回来了？你把我这里当什么了？招手即来，随到随住的旅店？”丹尼尔俯视着男孩。

哈利抿着嘴不说话。

“如果找到了，如果你那奇妙的魔法世界存在这里，你打算怎么样？就这么一声不吭地永远消失吗？”

哈利看着丹尼尔，他的眼睛里没有情绪，没有怒气，没有悲伤，什么也没有，波澜不惊仿佛一潭死水。

“好的，我知道了。”丹尼尔将手里的牌放在靠窗的小桌上，不再看哈利，从他身边走过去，拉住门的把手，停了一下，又回头看着依然站在原地的男孩，“时候不早了，你今天跑了不少地方，早点休息吧。”

不对，这不对。哈利心里一团乱麻，丹尼尔依然说着关心的话，可是声音毫无机质。他不懂丹尼尔是怎么了，只是看着男人拉开房门走了出去。

“咔哒”门被关上了，哈利茫然地看着空荡荡的房间不知所措。

全都乱套了，不该是这样的。

昨天夜里丹尼尔还在这件屋子里笑着跟他胡闹，抱着他，哈利凑上去想要亲吻他的嘴唇，每次都被魔术师巧妙的避开了。

他不想亲吻自己，明明心知肚明，却又不说破。哈利心里懊恼地想。

在哈利的认知里，因为喜欢，所以对对方产生情欲，想要和对方有更多肌肤的触碰，这是再简单不过的一件事了。

所以他不明白丹尼尔有什么好生气的，是因为自己没有听他的话，没去看演出吗？那他把自己当成什么了？乖顺的小宠物吗？

想到这里，哈利也生起气来，凭什么？他凭什么要求自己事事都要听他的？他给自己的东西就一定要接着吗？他们不过是偶然相遇的路人，参与彼此生命中的一小段时光，早晚冲散在时间的洪流之中，日后都不见得会想起来这么一个人。

走了？好啊，谁在乎呢？反正他不需要自己操心，大把想要爬上“爱神”床的男女，自己又算什么呢？只不过是一个新奇的小宠物，他没有见过的那种。控制狂先生试图把什么事都掌握在自己手中，生气也在情理之中了。

哈利不再纠结这个，走进浴室把自己洗完澡就钻进被窝，今天他确实跑了很多地方，把他能想到的和魔法世界有联系的地方都去了个遍，再次确定了这个世界真的不存在魔法，哈利很迷茫，他不知道接下来该怎么办。

“把碍事的人杀了。”

“不！”

哈利眼睁睁看着塞德里克丧命在那道吃人的绿光之下，他什么也做不了。

“拿起你的魔杖，快，该有的礼仪不能缺失。”

哈利举起魔杖。

魔咒相撞，从薄雾中走出一个人。

“蜜糖，我在这，别怕，没什么能伤害到你。”穿着西装的魔术师平静地看着他。

然而绿色的光线刺穿了他的身体，奔向哈利。

“我爱你。”

“啊！”哈利惊叫一声，从梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓。他下意识地想往温暖的怀抱里钻，这才发现偌大的双人床只睡了他一个人。

那个人现在不知道在谁的床上。

哈利大口大口地喘着气，撑着自己的身体靠着床头坐起来。

这是他第一次在梦里梦见丹尼尔。

哈利睁着眼睛对着黑暗发呆。丹尼尔每次在哈利做噩梦的时候都会说：“我在这，别怕。”白天清冷的声线在睡意的纠缠下透露出截然不同的柔软，和魔术师锐利的外表截然不同。

柔和的声音每次都能很好的抚平哈利的惊慌。

丹尼尔打开房门就看见男孩坐在黑暗之中，目光迷离地看着前方。

“做噩梦了？”他坐到床边，将男孩抱进怀里。

哈利没有挣扎，任由他抱着。他闻到了丹尼尔身上除了熟悉的烟草和皮革味道以外，还有浓重的酒精味和呛人的香水味，那味道过于甜腻了，熏的人头晕，哈利晃了晃脑袋。

丹尼尔想都没想，将外套脱了扔得远远的，又解开了西装里凌乱的白衬衣，赤裸着上身。哈利直接贴在他胸前，丹尼尔的体温因为酒精的缘故比平时要高，暖烘烘地烤着哈利的神经。香水的甜腻减淡了不少，剩下一点淡淡的檀香环绕着他，哈利放松下来。

“我以为你今晚上不会回来了。”

“没记错的话，这间房子登记的是我的名字。”丹尼尔闭着眼斜靠在床上，像安抚小猫一般顺着男孩的后背，他晚上喝了很多酒。

“丹尼尔。”哈利靠在他身上仰起头喊了他一声。

“嗯？”

“你为什么回来了？”

“你每天做噩梦的生物钟简直比闹钟还准时。”看似答非所问的回答，让哈利一愣。

“所以？”

“我不回来，你打算在黑暗中坐一晚上吗？”

“丹尼尔，你爱我吗？”

“蜜糖，你该睡觉了。”

丹尼尔睁开眼睛，在哈利的发顶印下一个吻，没有回答他的问题。

“丹尼尔，你......”哈利犹豫了一下，丹尼尔很平静地看着他，早些时候结在眼睛里的冰霜已经融化了，恢复了平时的温柔，等着哈利往下说，好像那场冰冷的对峙只是哈利的一场噩梦。

哈利看着他的眼睛，咬了一下嘴唇才接着问：“你是去找别人上床了吗？”

丹尼尔笑了一下，对他这个问题没有多少意外，将他从身上抱下来，盖好被子，摸了摸他的脑袋，撩开挡在额前的刘海，吻了一下他的额头：“别瞎想，蜜糖，我只是去酒吧喝了点酒，人多，蹭了不少外面的味道。我去洗澡，你休息吧。”

哈利没再说什么。

浴室里响起水声。哈利看着从磨砂玻璃里映出来的灯光。

他觉得自己脑袋里乱成一团了，他不知道自己该如何思考，丹尼尔也没有给他指明一条出路。

什么时候开始，这个男人一点一点的渗透进了自己的生活？明明从两个人相遇到现在也不过只有短短的两多个星期，甚至都不足月，可是哈利发现自己已经全身心的相信，并且依赖着他。

好像他真的有神奇的魔力，让自己安心。

他善于观察，只需要一顿饭的功夫就能知道哈利喜欢吃什么，但是又会以营养均衡的理由要求他吃那些他不爱吃的蔬菜；

他不会要求哈利告诉自己那些噩梦的内容，也不过多的打听哈利的故事，甚至没有问过额前那道形状奇怪的伤疤是哪里来的，可是他在用自己的方式覆盖哈利的生活，从记忆深处开始，将自己根治进哈利的大脑。

今晚上的梦就是最好的证明，他明明不属于那个世界，却在哈利可怕的梦里带去他特有的印记。

他明明什么都做了，却又从来不说爱，甚至连喜欢也没说过。哈利不明白这是为什么。

哈利还在胡思乱想，水声渐渐停了下来。

他连忙闭上眼睛，这些问题一起纠缠在他的脑海之中，让他不知道怎么面对丹尼尔。

他感受到丹尼尔上床，靠近他身边，似乎用胳膊支着身体在观察他。

哈利感到一阵莫名的紧张，呼吸都不敢用力，努力稳住自己狂乱的心跳。然后他听见男人的低笑，然后伸过手臂将他翻过身来搂在怀里。哈利懊恼地睁开眼睛，生出一种做坏事被抓的羞恼，结果撞进他眼睛的，是丹尼尔的胸膛。

“你怎么！”哈利错开眼神不去看男人赤裸的上身。

“给你检查一下，自证清白。”

“我为什么要检查......”哈利小声嘟哝了一声，却又忍不住偷眼去看他，然后看见魔术师一脸戏谑地看着他，露出一副“我就知道”的表情，气得哈利牙痒痒，对着肩膀就是一口。

“嘿！松口松口！蜜糖你是小狗吗？”丹尼尔被突如其来的疼痛一激，手指插进黑色的发丝里轻轻地揪着。

哈利退开脑袋，满意地欣赏起自己打下的烙印，挑衅地看着魔术师。

“满意了？归属盖章了？可以睡觉了？”

哈利听出来戏谑地声音里带着浓重的困意，酒精在热水的蒸腾下在让人昏昏欲睡，加上柔软的床铺，丹尼尔随时都能睡着。

“丹尼尔？”哈利看着已经闭上眼睛的魔术师叫了他一声。

“嗯？”没有睁眼，只是示意自己听见了。

“对不起，今天的表演。”

“算了，不要在意。睡吧。”

哈利见男人真的困了，也就闭嘴不再说什么，听着他的呼吸和心跳声，睡意很快就重新涌了上来。

隔了很久，等哈利的呼吸逐渐平稳，丹尼尔睁开眼睛，看着乖巧地蜷缩在自己怀里的男孩，轻轻地叹了一口气。

“也许吧。我爱你。”

第二天早上，哈利睁开眼的时候，身边的位置已经空了，床头柜上放着餐盘，除了早餐里面还有一朵玫瑰花和一个信封。

哈利在床上打了个滚爬起来，最近他的睡眠情况越来越好，除了噩梦持续的困扰，浅眠缓解太多，不再会因为一丁点动静就警惕地醒过来，又或者丹尼尔真的动作轻到起床完全没有惊扰到他。

哈利挪到床边坐起来，伸手拿过信封拆开，里面装着一张VIP的巡演门票。他为难地抽出门票，一张纸被带了出来，落在他腿上。

“蜜糖，今天依然需要彩排，不能陪你，你可以自己出去逛逛，如果晚上没什么地方想去，来看我们的演出怎么样？或者有任何事你都可以联系我，你知道的，你永远都可以找到我。- Your Lover”

哈利怔怔地看着字条。他心思很乱，他想起昨天三个骑士说的，丹尼尔为他准备了一个魔术，特意为他准备的魔术。

他还是不明白为什么，为什么丹尼尔对他这么好，他没办法回报，这让哈利生出一种愧疚。

如果不接受这份独特的礼物。哈利想。

或许可以假装不知道，毕竟丹尼尔没有自己告诉过他，如果不接受这份礼物，是不是可以少亏欠一点。

他不知道自己该怎么办。

哈利还在努力地找寻回去的办法，他知道那场战争虽然不是因他而起，却也和他密不可分，他没有就这么放手不管的道理。

况且他的朋友们一定很担心，不仅要抗争伏地魔，拯救魔法世界的未来，还要担心他的下落。一想到这点，就像是有千斤的巨石压在胸口，让哈利难以呼吸。

还有德拉科。他也过得不好，哈利知道，虽然看起来纯血家族在这场战争之中并没有受到名义上的迫害，可是他时时刻刻都遭受着精神折磨。

自从伏地魔复活，就操控了马尔福家，也许卢修斯是咎由自取，可是德拉科呢？伏地魔以他的家族荣誉、父母性命要挟他为自己办事。

这不是他能选择的命运。哈利理解他，如果有人拿他的家人威胁他，他大概也什么事都做得出来。

所以只有打败伏地魔才能救他，只有打败伏地魔的是自己，才能救他。

这个世界没有人记得，他们不过是一群17岁的孩子。

哈利回到住处的时候已经很晚了，他推门进屋就看见三个骑士齐刷刷的望向自己。

丹尼尔不在。

“干嘛？”哈利有点心虚。

“宝贝......你......”鲁拉小心翼翼地开口。

“你们该不会以为我不回来了吧？”哈利故作轻松地一笑。

没人说话，杰克小心翼翼地点了点头，被女朋友瞪了一眼。

“小孩，我们怎么想不重要。”梅里特朝着里屋努了努嘴，“你知道他本来为你准备了一个魔术吗？”

“我？可是我......”

“你是个魔法师，所以他花了很多心思在这个魔术上，那几天把自己关在练习室就是为了这个。”鲁拉快嘴接了上去，“可惜你没来，最后他临时换了一个魔术。”

“所以表演......”

“表演很成功，他不会拿自己的魔术开玩笑的。”杰克正色说道，“但是这是他第一次为了某个人变魔术，特定的人。”

哈利不知道该怎么接下去，只是站在门口感到无措，按照他最初的想法，他的确不用再回来了。到了伦敦，目的达到了，丹尼尔也找回了他的舞台，大把想要往他身上贴的人，自己何必要在旁边碍事呢？

“孩子，去找他吧。”催眠师到底年长几岁，“他很在乎你，我们都看得出来。”

哈利这才慢吞吞地往里屋走去。

“丹尼尔......”哈利推开他和丹尼尔的房间门，魔术师背对他站在落地窗前，看起来很专心地在欣赏伦敦的夜景，不过从玻璃的反光里可以看见他手指飞快地花切着一副牌。

“回来了。”男人修长地手指“唰”的一声收起了手中的扑克牌，转过头来看向他。

哈利浑身一颤。这声音太冷了，比凛冬时分黑湖上吹来的寒风还刺骨。他犹豫地点了点头，关上门朝男人走了两步。

“没找到？”丹尼尔冷冰冰地问，钴蓝色的眼睛里也仿佛正在凝聚实体的冰霜。

哈利努力地看着他的眼睛，裹着蜂蜜的利刃露出了真实面目。

“回答我。”

“是，什么也没有。”

“好的，很好。所以你又回来了？你把我这里当什么了？招手即来，随到随住的旅店？”丹尼尔俯视着男孩。

哈利抿着嘴不说话。

“如果找到了，如果你那奇妙的魔法世界存在这里，你打算怎么样？就这么一声不吭地永远消失吗？”

哈利看着丹尼尔，他的眼睛里没有情绪，没有怒气，没有悲伤，什么也没有，波澜不惊仿佛一潭死水。

“好的，我知道了。”丹尼尔将手里的牌放在靠窗的小桌上，不再看哈利，从他身边走过去，拉住门的把手，停了一下，又回头看着依然站在原地的男孩，“时候不早了，你今天跑了不少地方，早点休息吧。”

不对，这不对。哈利心里一团乱麻，丹尼尔依然说着关心的话，可是声音毫无机质。他不懂丹尼尔是怎么了，只是看着男人拉开房门走了出去。

“咔哒”门被关上了，哈利茫然地看着空荡荡的房间不知所措。

全都乱套了，不该是这样的。

昨天夜里丹尼尔还在这件屋子里笑着跟他胡闹，抱着他，哈利凑上去想要亲吻他的嘴唇，每次都被魔术师巧妙的避开了。

他不想亲吻自己，明明心知肚明，却又不说破。哈利心里懊恼地想。

在哈利的认知里，因为喜欢，所以对对方产生情欲，想要和对方有更多肌肤的触碰，这是再简单不过的一件事了。

所以他不明白丹尼尔有什么好生气的，是因为自己没有听他的话，没去看演出吗？那他把自己当成什么了？乖顺的小宠物吗？

想到这里，哈利也生起气来，凭什么？他凭什么要求自己事事都要听他的？他给自己的东西就一定要接着吗？他们不过是偶然相遇的路人，参与彼此生命中的一小段时光，早晚冲散在时间的洪流之中，日后都不见得会想起来这么一个人。

走了？好啊，谁在乎呢？反正他不需要自己操心，大把想要爬上“爱神”床的男女，自己又算什么呢？只不过是一个新奇的小宠物，他没有见过的那种。控制狂先生试图把什么事都掌握在自己手中，生气也在情理之中了。

哈利不再纠结这个，走进浴室把自己洗完澡就钻进被窝，今天他确实跑了很多地方，把他能想到的和魔法世界有联系的地方都去了个遍，再次确定了这个世界真的不存在魔法，哈利很迷茫，他不知道接下来该怎么办。

“把碍事的人杀了。”

“不！”

哈利眼睁睁看着塞德里克丧命在那道吃人的绿光之下，他什么也做不了。

“拿起你的魔杖，快，该有的礼仪不能缺失。”

哈利举起魔杖。

魔咒相撞，从薄雾中走出一个人。

“蜜糖，我在这，别怕，没什么能伤害到你。”穿着西装的魔术师平静地看着他。

然而绿色的光线刺穿了他的身体，奔向哈利。

“我爱你。”

“啊！”哈利惊叫一声，从梦中惊醒，大汗淋漓。他下意识地想往温暖的怀抱里钻，这才发现偌大的双人床只睡了他一个人。

那个人现在不知道在谁的床上。

哈利大口大口地喘着气，撑着自己的身体靠着床头坐起来。

这是他第一次在梦里梦见丹尼尔。

哈利睁着眼睛对着黑暗发呆。丹尼尔每次在哈利做噩梦的时候都会说：“我在这，别怕。”白天清冷的声线在睡意的纠缠下透露出截然不同的柔软，和魔术师锐利的外表截然不同。

柔和的声音每次都能很好的抚平哈利的惊慌。

丹尼尔打开房门就看见男孩坐在黑暗之中，目光迷离地看着前方。

“做噩梦了？”他坐到床边，将男孩抱进怀里。

哈利没有挣扎，任由他抱着。他闻到了丹尼尔身上除了熟悉的烟草和皮革味道以外，还有浓重的酒精味和呛人的香水味，那味道过于甜腻了，熏的人头晕，哈利晃了晃脑袋。

丹尼尔想都没想，将外套脱了扔得远远的，又解开了西装里凌乱的白衬衣，赤裸着上身。哈利直接贴在他胸前，丹尼尔的体温因为酒精的缘故比平时要高，暖烘烘地烤着哈利的神经。香水的甜腻减淡了不少，剩下一点淡淡的檀香环绕着他，哈利放松下来。

“我以为你今晚上不会回来了。”

“没记错的话，这间房子登记的是我的名字。”丹尼尔闭着眼斜靠在床上，像安抚小猫一般顺着男孩的后背，他晚上喝了很多酒。

“丹尼尔。”哈利靠在他身上仰起头喊了他一声。

“嗯？”

“你为什么回来了？”

“你每天做噩梦的生物钟简直比闹钟还准时。”看似答非所问的回答，让哈利一愣。

“所以？”

“我不回来，你打算在黑暗中坐一晚上吗？”

“丹尼尔，你爱我吗？”

“蜜糖，你该睡觉了。”

丹尼尔睁开眼睛，在哈利的发顶印下一个吻，没有回答他的问题。

“丹尼尔，你......”哈利犹豫了一下，丹尼尔很平静地看着他，早些时候结在眼睛里的冰霜已经融化了，恢复了平时的温柔，等着哈利往下说，好像那场冰冷的对峙只是哈利的一场噩梦。

哈利看着他的眼睛，咬了一下嘴唇才接着问：“你是去找别人上床了吗？”

丹尼尔笑了一下，对他这个问题没有多少意外，将他从身上抱下来，盖好被子，摸了摸他的脑袋，撩开挡在额前的刘海，吻了一下他的额头：“别瞎想，蜜糖，我只是去酒吧喝了点酒，人多，蹭了不少外面的味道。我去洗澡，你休息吧。”

哈利没再说什么。

浴室里响起水声。哈利看着从磨砂玻璃里映出来的灯光。

他觉得自己脑袋里乱成一团了，他不知道自己该如何思考，丹尼尔也没有给他指明一条出路。

什么时候开始，这个男人一点一点的渗透进了自己的生活？明明从两个人相遇到现在也不过只有短短的两多个星期，甚至都不足月，可是哈利发现自己已经全身心的相信，并且依赖着他。

好像他真的有神奇的魔力，让自己安心。

他善于观察，只需要一顿饭的功夫就能知道哈利喜欢吃什么，但是又会以营养均衡的理由要求他吃那些他不爱吃的蔬菜；

他不会要求哈利告诉自己那些噩梦的内容，也不过多的打听哈利的故事，甚至没有问过额前那道形状奇怪的伤疤是哪里来的，可是他在用自己的方式覆盖哈利的生活，从记忆深处开始，将自己根治进哈利的大脑。

今晚上的梦就是最好的证明，他明明不属于那个世界，却在哈利可怕的梦里带去他特有的印记。

他明明什么都做了，却又从来不说爱，甚至连喜欢也没说过。哈利不明白这是为什么。

哈利还在胡思乱想，水声渐渐停了下来。

他连忙闭上眼睛，这些问题一起纠缠在他的脑海之中，让他不知道怎么面对丹尼尔。

他感受到丹尼尔上床，靠近他身边，似乎用胳膊支着身体在观察他。

哈利感到一阵莫名的紧张，呼吸都不敢用力，努力稳住自己狂乱的心跳。然后他听见男人的低笑，然后伸过手臂将他翻过身来搂在怀里。哈利懊恼地睁开眼睛，生出一种做坏事被抓的羞恼，结果撞进他眼睛的，是丹尼尔的胸膛。

“你怎么！”哈利错开眼神不去看男人赤裸的上身。

“给你检查一下，自证清白。”

“我为什么要检查......”哈利小声嘟哝了一声，却又忍不住偷眼去看他，然后看见魔术师一脸戏谑地看着他，露出一副“我就知道”的表情，气得哈利牙痒痒，对着肩膀就是一口。

“嘿！松口松口！蜜糖你是小狗吗？”丹尼尔被突如其来的疼痛一激，手指插进黑色的发丝里轻轻地揪着。

哈利退开脑袋，满意地欣赏起自己打下的烙印，挑衅地看着魔术师。

“满意了？归属盖章了？可以睡觉了？”

哈利听出来戏谑地声音里带着浓重的困意，酒精在热水的蒸腾下在让人昏昏欲睡，加上柔软的床铺，丹尼尔随时都能睡着。

“丹尼尔？”哈利看着已经闭上眼睛的魔术师叫了他一声。

“嗯？”没有睁眼，只是示意自己听见了。

“对不起，今天的表演。”

“算了，不要在意。睡吧。”

哈利见男人真的困了，也就闭嘴不再说什么，听着他的呼吸和心跳声，睡意很快就重新涌了上来。

隔了很久，等哈利的呼吸逐渐平稳，丹尼尔睁开眼睛，看着乖巧地蜷缩在自己怀里的男孩，轻轻地叹了一口气。

“也许吧。我爱你。”

第二天早上，哈利睁开眼的时候，身边的位置已经空了，床头柜上放着餐盘，除了早餐里面还有一朵玫瑰花和一个信封。

哈利在床上打了个滚爬起来，最近他的睡眠情况越来越好，除了噩梦持续的困扰，浅眠缓解太多，不再会因为一丁点动静就警惕地醒过来，又或者丹尼尔真的动作轻到起床完全没有惊扰到他。

哈利挪到床边坐起来，伸手拿过信封拆开，里面装着一张VIP的巡演门票。他为难地抽出门票，一张纸被带了出来，落在他腿上。

“蜜糖，今天依然需要彩排，不能陪你，你可以自己出去逛逛，如果晚上没什么地方想去，来看我们的演出怎么样？或者有任何事你都可以联系我，你知道的，你永远都可以找到我。- Your Lover”

哈利怔怔地看着字条。他心思很乱，他想起昨天三个骑士说的，丹尼尔为他准备了一个魔术，特意为他准备的魔术。

他还是不明白为什么，为什么丹尼尔对他这么好，他没办法回报，这让哈利生出一种愧疚。

如果不接受这份独特的礼物。哈利想。

或许可以假装不知道，毕竟丹尼尔没有自己告诉过他，如果不接受这份礼物，是不是可以少亏欠一点。

他不知道自己该怎么办。

哈利还在努力地找寻回去的办法，他知道那场战争虽然不是因他而起，却也和他密不可分，他没有就这么放手不管的道理。

况且他的朋友们一定很担心，不仅要抗争伏地魔，拯救魔法世界的未来，还要担心他的下落。一想到这点，就像是有千斤的巨石压在胸口，让哈利难以呼吸。

还有德拉科。他也过得不好，哈利知道，虽然看起来纯血家族在这场战争之中并没有受到名义上的迫害，可是他时时刻刻都遭受着精神折磨。

自从伏地魔复活，就操控了马尔福家，也许卢修斯是咎由自取，可是德拉科呢？伏地魔以他的家族荣誉、父母性命要挟他为自己办事。

这不是他能选择的命运。哈利理解他，如果有人拿他的家人威胁他，他大概也什么事都做得出来。

所以只有打败伏地魔才能救他，只有打败伏地魔的是自己，才能救他。

这个世界没有人记得，他们不过是一群17岁的孩子。

可是丹尼尔记得。

丹尼尔知道他不过17岁，放在麻瓜世界甚至尚未成年。丹尼尔几乎是用一种不计回报的方式在宠着自己。

不应该是这样的。

哈利发现自己开始眷念丹尼尔给自己营造的舒适环境，在这里他可以肆无忌惮，明明是试图将一切都掌控在手中的魔术师，却为了他一点点退让。魔术师这是想告诉他，他可以做任何想做的事，吗？

不，不是这样的，战争不是他想要的，更不是他能选择的。

哈利呻吟着倒在床上。两个世界在拉扯他的神经，心里有两个小人在打架。分院帽说得没错，他内心深处还是有斯莱特林的特性，本能的趋利避害，他并不是个完全无畏的格兰芬多。

留下来吧，留下来吧，就当那个世界的自己死了，你明明喜欢丹尼尔。

喜欢吗？你真的喜欢那个魔术师？你不过是贪恋他的好，如果他玩腻了，你又怎么办？

至少这边太平盛世，不需要再去面对那些无边的绝望，你可以安心的睡觉，没有生命危险。

这不公平，想想邓布利多教授，想想你父母，想想小天狼星，他们为了这场战争献出了生命！再想想罗恩和赫敏，他们现在还在作战，如果你就这么丢下他们了，你算什么朋友？再想想德拉科，你以为他为什么不指认你？如果你不回去，即使战争最后胜利了，没有人替他作证，你知道他会是什么下场！你这样对他们不公平！

那你以为回去就公平了吗？你以为你这样对丹尼尔就公平了吗？

哈利不知道该怎么办，神经被拉扯让他头痛欲裂，似乎伏地魔又在试图侵入他的大脑，哈利躺在床上往旁边蹿了一下，丹尼尔弥留的气息立刻缠上来，代替魔术师的声音安抚了他焦灼的内心，哈利在柔软舒适的大床上蹭了蹭，枕着丹尼尔的枕头迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

这一次，他没有被噩梦惊醒。

可是丹尼尔记得。

丹尼尔知道他不过17岁，放在麻瓜世界甚至尚未成年。丹尼尔几乎是用一种不计回报的方式在宠着自己。

不应该是这样的。

哈利发现自己开始眷念丹尼尔给自己营造的舒适环境，在这里他可以肆无忌惮，明明是试图将一切都掌控在手中的魔术师，却为了他一点点退让。魔术师这是想告诉他，他可以做任何想做的事，吗？

不，不是这样的，战争不是他想要的，更不是他能选择的。

哈利呻吟着倒在床上。两个世界在拉扯他的神经，心里有两个小人在打架。分院帽说得没错，他内心深处还是有斯莱特林的特性，本能的趋利避害，他并不是个完全无畏的格兰芬多。

留下来吧，留下来吧，就当那个世界的自己死了，你明明喜欢丹尼尔。

喜欢吗？你真的喜欢那个魔术师？你不过是贪恋他的好，如果他玩腻了，你又怎么办？

至少这边太平盛世，不需要再去面对那些无边的绝望，你可以安心的睡觉，没有生命危险。

这不公平，想想邓布利多教授，想想你父母，想想小天狼星，他们为了这场战争献出了生命！再想想罗恩和赫敏，他们现在还在作战，如果你就这么丢下他们了，你算什么朋友？再想想德拉科，你以为他为什么不指认你？如果你不回去，即使战争最后胜利了，没有人替他作证，你知道他会是什么下场！你这样对他们不公平！

那你以为回去就公平了吗？你以为你这样对丹尼尔就公平了吗？

哈利不知道该怎么办，神经被拉扯让他头痛欲裂，似乎伏地魔又在试图侵入他的大脑，哈利躺在床上往旁边蹿了一下，丹尼尔弥留的气息立刻缠上来，代替魔术师的声音安抚了他焦灼的内心，哈利在柔软舒适的大床上蹭了蹭，枕着丹尼尔的枕头迷迷糊糊又睡着了。

这一次，他没有被噩梦惊醒。


	6. Chapter 6

哈利再次醒来的时候房间已经被夕阳的余晖镀成了金色，空荡荡的胃发出抗议，哈利睡得精神迷离，灵魂像是飘在空中。他用了一个时间咒，银线在眼前凝出一个数字，已经下午六点了。

哈利看着时间眨了眨眼睛。丹尼尔他们的演出是七点开始，他摸过放在身边的VIP门票。

他应该出去找找看有没有回去的线索，而不是去一场毫无意义的表演上浪费三个小时，他昨天打听到了一个地方，说是有可以通灵之人，不过昨天太晚了人早就不在了。

可是......脑海里出现丹尼尔期待的目光。哈利用枕头捂住脑袋，谁来告诉他，他到底该怎么办？

丹尼尔站在后台，看着陆续进场的人群，第一排正中间的那个位置始终空着，他期待的人并没有来。

“还是没来么？”鲁拉忧心忡忡地问。

“算了，准备上场吧，时间到了。”丹尼尔拉了一下身上的西装，整理着并不存在的褶皱，平静地转头对另外三个看起来满脸担忧地人说。

“唉......”三个人默默对望一眼没好说什么，毕竟这是他们之间的事情，他们已经把能说的话都说了，又能怎么办呢？

大幕拉起，聚光灯照在四个人身上，神迹降临，观众席变得黯淡，只能听见不绝于耳的疯狂尖叫。

“欢迎来到‘天启四骑士’的魔法世界......”

哈利来回踱步转到第98圈的时候，门开了，四个人的笑声戛然而止。

“嘿......丹尼尔......”哈利笑了一下，不自然地挠了挠后脑勺，“你说我可以来找你的。”

丹尼尔迅速收住了惊讶的目光，笑着走上去将自己的西服外套披在哈利身上，拉起他的手凑在唇边吻了一下：“当然，骑士24小时听从您的吩咐。”

另外三个骑士对着丹尼尔翻了个白眼，自觉离开了现场。

“怎么不进去？”

“我......到晚了，你们的演出太严格了，迟到的都不让进。”

“我假设你是个巫师，一道门不至于拦住你。”

哈利拉了拉身上的外套。

“对啊，我是个巫师，这个天气也不至于着凉。”

丹尼尔掐了一下他的脸，不再跟他争辩。

“所以现在想去哪？”

哈利紧张地用鞋搓了搓地面，一副欲言又止的样子。

“怎么了？”丹尼尔心里升起不祥的预感，掐住男孩的下巴，让他看着自己，“蜜糖，你有任何事都可以告诉我的。”

“嗯......就是......”哈利目光左右闪躲不敢看向魔术师。

丹尼尔没说话，静静地看着他。

“就是......”哈利的声音越来越小，到最后几乎是嗫嚅着说出一句话，“如果我回不去了怎么办？”

丹尼尔一愣，钳着下巴的手松开，哈利赶紧低下头不敢看魔法师的表情。

傍晚他起床后，还是决定先顺着昨天打听到的消息去看看，结果所谓的通灵师不过是骗人的把戏，失望之余哈利这才升出无望和迷茫，他不知道该怎么办。

他知道丹尼尔他们在伦敦有三场演出，今天已经是第二场了，过了明天他们就要奔赴下一个城市，下一个国家。

哈利从未走出过英国，他对魔法世界的了解也只是局限在这一个国家，可是这里显然已经没有更多的线索了。他不知道该怎么办，他不知道自己是怎么会掉到这个世界的，没有人能够给他解答。站在人来人往的伦敦街头，哈利第一次生出对未知的恐惧。

丹尼尔看着不知所措的男孩，笑了。

哈利困惑地抬头看向丹尼尔，不明白他在笑什么。

“蜜糖，你在担心什么呢？”丹尼尔将人揽进自己的怀里，一只手伸到后颈处轻轻地捏揉着，“如果你回不去了，那不是正好吗？我就不用担心你什么时候会不告而别......”

“你担心？”哈利瞪着眼睛诧异地问。

“我当然担心。我不知道你会不会什么时候突然就离开，连说一声再见的机会也不给我。”丹尼尔大方地坦言自己的恐惧，吻着他的鬓角，“只有看见你把你抱在怀里才有安全感。”

哈利的思维更混乱了，他以为自己不过是魔术师一时兴起的小玩具。

“你不会厌烦我吗？”

“为什么会这么想？是鲁拉他们跟你说了什么？”丹尼尔皱着眉。

哈利愣愣地摇头。

这是“爱神”的谎言！脑子里的小人在尖叫。

拜托，你知道他没有说谎，你看他什么时候向人剖露过自己的内心？感受你的感受，你知道他是真心爱你的。另一个小人敲打着他的心脏。

“你不会......”哈利咬着嘴唇，被丢下？被抛弃？这听起来简直太矫情了，哈利不想让自己听起来像是离开了丹尼尔就活不下去。

“永远不要这么想。”

丹尼尔很认真，哈利只有在他练习魔术的时候才见过这样的眼神。认真又纯粹，像是看着这世间最珍惜的宝贝。

“蜜糖！你！”丹尼尔被压上来的男孩吓住了，但是哈利的手臂环着他的脖子让他无法躲开。

“证明它，证明给我看。”哈利凑了上去。

丹尼尔不知道这个看起来瘦弱的男孩居然有这么大的力气，在他的钳制下自己根本无处躲藏。

“吻我。”男孩命令道。

丹尼尔看着那对动人的绿色瞳仁里映着自己的身影。

“如你所愿。”

云层散开了，月光终于光顾了大地。如果有试图在后门围堵“爱神”的疯狂粉丝，大概会看见他们的“爱神”在动情地亲吻一个男孩。

带着他独特的侵略性和不曾示人的柔情，品尝着自己送上门来的珍馐。

“我爱你，哈利。”

哈利被高超的吻技搅乱了大脑，他怀疑自己是在梦中，否则，他怎么会听见丹尼尔的声音，呢喃他的名字，轻声说着爱语。

回到房间，哈利理所当然地将丹尼尔扑倒在床上，伸手去解他的西装外套。

“嘿，蜜糖，你要干嘛？”魔术师捉住在身上作乱的手指，笑着靠过去亲吻哈利的嘴角。

哈利偏着头任他亲吻，语气充满困惑：“我以为你......”

他忽然止住了没有继续说下去，看着男人，想了想，迟疑地说：“作为一个巫师，十七岁就算是成年了。”

丹尼尔没说话，将他的手捉到唇边亲吻。

“或者……你该知道……反正我也不是……第一次……”哈利脸红红的，小声嘀咕。

“嗯？”男人抬起头对着他一挑眉。

哈利闭嘴了，眼神慌乱地看着沉默不语的男人，一阵莫名的心虚，错开了目光。

“蜜糖，你想说什么呢？”

“我的意思是……我可以……你可以……”哈利语无伦次，他其实并不知道自己想要什么，他想要丹尼尔证明真的爱自己，他想要回报丹尼尔对自己的照顾，他想要告诉丹尼尔自己不是玻璃瓶里真空生长的玫瑰花，他想要……他想要丹尼尔。

“你还想回去吗？”丹尼尔没有顺着他的话说下去，岔开了话题。

哈利愣住了，下意识点了点头。

“所以你会遇到另一个人，不管是男孩还是女孩，然后和那个人度过余生。”男人的声音很平静，仿佛只是在说一件什么不相关的事，“所以我不能偷走你的快乐。”

魔术师凑过去，舌尖模仿着欢爱的动作舔弄起男孩的右耳，粗糙的舌苔划过内耳轮，湿润的触感引起一阵颤栗，男孩软了腰倒在他怀中。

“蜜糖，我不能剥夺你日后的欢愉，你知道，我总能让人印象深刻。”

呢喃带出的热气似乎要顺着耳洞一丝丝往心脏钻去，男人甚至没有说一个露骨的字眼，却让哈利浑身都红透了，煮熟的虾子般蜷缩在男人的臂弯之中。

“所以，不要再做这样的事了。”哈利看见丹尼尔眼睛依然在调笑，眼神却是暗了暗，“我忍不住的。”

“不，我想要给你。”哈利的嗓音有些沙哑，像是发起了低烧，他望向男人，看进蓝色的瞳孔。

“为什么？”呼吸声变得沉重。

“因为......你对我很好。而我......没什么能回报你的。”

“所以你是想用身体来偿还我吗？”丹尼尔眯起了眼睛，哈利敏锐地察觉到声音里暗藏的危险，长期生活在危险的环境中，让他有种近乎小动物的本能。

“永远不要这么想。”丹尼尔又重复了一遍这句话，松开了环着哈利的手臂。

突然失去支撑，哈利倒在床上，他迷茫地看着男人起身下床，不明白发生了什么，明明丹尼尔说了永远不会丢下他，可是他依然感觉到自己像是被人抛弃的小动物一样，在这个不属于他的世界无依无靠。

不该是这样的。哈利很委屈。

“丹......”

丹尼尔被这突如其来的称呼钉在了原地。

“丹......你要去......找别人吗？”

丹尼尔看见一双眼泪汪汪的绿眼睛正委屈地看着自己。

不该是这样的。哈利不知道为什么自己的眼泪涌了上来，即使是童年在德思礼家被虐待他也没感到这么委屈过。

“想什么呢蜜糖。”丹尼尔用手托住哈利的侧脸，拇指摩挲着飞红的眼角，轻柔地擦去泪花，“我去冲个澡，舞台上太热，衣服都汗湿了。”

撒谎。哈利没有说出口，只是抬头看着他。

“少听鲁拉胡说，在你心里我到底是个什么样的人。”丹尼尔笑着调侃了一句，俯下身吻了他一下，“你是我的男朋友，蜜糖，我怎么可能把你丢在这里去找别人。”

“你昨天就......”哈利觉得自己越来越像一个在吃醋的青春期小姑娘，好吧，也许他的确还能算是青春期。

“我昨天很生气，可是我不能对你生气。”哈利没想到丹尼尔会解释，“我生气你居然一声不吭就准备离开我，并且这段时间你一直在准备离开我。嘘嘘嘘，不要否认。”

丹尼尔用手指抵在哈利的嘴唇上，不让他说话。

“所以我去酒吧了，既然你都不放在心上，我又有什么好纠结的呢？好歹我是个lover。”丹尼尔一笑，“你猜得没错，本来我是想要找个人上床的，可是明明不停有人往我身上贴，我脑子里想得却是你半夜总是惊醒，要是你又做噩梦了该怎么办。”

虽然昨天哈利已经听出了男人那个问题的言下之意，可是当答案直白的摊在自己面前的时候，他依然受到了不小的震动。

“所以我回来了。”

“丹......”

“也许我曾经身处玫瑰园风流成性，可是我现在找到了想要守护的那朵玫瑰花。”魔术师手指一翻，在哈利侧脸拿出一朵玫瑰花放在他手上，“独一无二的那一朵。”

说完，丹尼尔笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，转身走进了浴室。

哈利怔怔地看着手中娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰发呆。

这算什么？明明是他准备好了自己随时可能会离开，为什么又要说得如此深情。

夜里哈利翻来覆去睡不着，白天他睡得太多了。

“明天想去哪？”丹尼尔索性也不睡了，将来回翻腾的人控制在自己怀里。

“明天不用彩排吗？不是还有一天演出？”哈利好奇地问。

“嗯，明天的项目已经都准备好了，演出前提前去确认一遍就行了，不需要整天都呆在那。”丹尼尔闭着眼，手指绕着哈利后脑勺上翘起来的一缕头发，“后天吃过中饭就离开英国了，我都没陪你好好逛一下。”

“也没什么好逛的，反正该去的地方都去过了。”哈利无所谓的耸了耸肩，“就连我寄住的亲戚家我都去看了，这里完全不是我的世界。”

这个话题似乎说不下去了，两个人陷入沉默。

“丹？”

“嗯？”

“我一直想问，你为什么要叫我蜜糖？”

“因为你甜啊。”丹尼尔笑了一下。

哈利轻轻地锤了一下他的肩膀。

“我是说，你为什么格外钟情这个称呼？”

“好吧，因为你第一次报名字的时候，声音黏黏糊糊的听起来就像是在说蜜糖。”

“......”

“蜜糖？”丹尼尔低头去看整个人已经完全埋在自己怀里不出声的男孩。

“不准这么叫我！”

“不这么叫你，难道我要叫你小玫瑰么？”

“你敢试试看！”

哈利抬起头瞪了一眼乐不可支的魔术师。

“明天去看演出吗？”

“丹......我......”

“没事，我就是随便问问。不想去也......”

“我会去的。”

“真的？”丹尼尔惊讶地看着男孩，事实上他已经对哈利回来看演出这件事不抱希望了，“你不是不喜欢魔术么。”

“但那是你喜欢的事。”哈利认真地看着丹尼尔，“丹，我想要了解你。”

“这可真是......”巧舌如簧的魔术师难得说不出话来。

“我是你男朋友，不是么。”

“当然。”丹尼尔压着哈利的头吻了上去，他才不会承认，自己被一个小他十岁的男孩撩拨了。

人们总是因为喜欢他的魔术而靠近他，被他吸引，所以当他面对一个对魔术毫无热情的人，无异于失去了最大的武器。他不知道该怎么办，语言变得苍白，在外人眼里无所不能的“爱神”也不过是一个为情所困的普通男人。

就在他束手无策的时候，男孩开始主动向他靠近。

也许自己错了，丹尼尔现在不再满足于出现在哈利的生命里过，他想要在哈利的生命里停留的时间更久，他想要在哈利的生命里留下自己的印记。

他觉得自己快要忍不住了。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利必须得说，即使作为一个巫师，自己也完全被四骑士精妙绝伦的魔术给彻底吸引了。

他不是没见过四个人练习魔术，也明白他们对待魔术很认真，每次练习的时候都很专注，眼神发着光，可那和在舞台上的他们完全不能同日而语。

镁光灯的照耀下，他们是全场的焦点，尤其是丹尼尔，他站在这里，像是掌控一切的神明，从容自信，他生而为这个舞台，没有人会否认神的光芒。

置身在黑暗的观众席，山呼海啸般的音浪此起彼伏，哈利知道，舞台上的光太亮了，丹尼尔肯定看不见自己，但是他却一直朝着哈利的方向笑。

“最后一个魔术，我要送给一个人。”

丹尼尔充满磁性的声音从台上传来，观众席安静下来，大家都伸长了脖子张望，压轴魔术，还是特意送给某个人的？哈利挺直了背，看见魔术师笑了一下，伸手在空中拿出一朵玫瑰花。

“我知道你们是怎么评价我的，你们说我是个移动的玫瑰园，不然怎么可以随时随地变出玫瑰花。”

台下哄笑起来。丹尼尔耸了耸肩，拉着自己的西服外套抖了抖，玫瑰花掉落在他脚边聚成一小堆。

“嘿，姑娘们，你们想脱这个人的衣服可小心点别扎伤了手。”鲁拉打趣道。

台下的笑声更大了。

“Funny，我一般不会让姑娘们动手给我脱衣服。”丹尼尔评价了一句，“不过带这么多玫瑰花在身上挺累的，再说了，现在光是送玫瑰花已经太过老套，没有人喜欢这样千篇一律的把戏了。”

丹尼尔丢了手中的玫瑰花，一抬手，舞台上灯光暗了下来，屋顶出现一片闪烁的星空。

台下惊呼起来。

“不不不，这只是机器的投影效果，我说过，不管是下雨还是星空，这都是上帝负责的事，我可做不到。”丹尼尔一耸肩，伸出手，“但是，你们知道，我一直乐于控制一些上帝做不到的事情，比方说......”

星光随着丹尼尔的手势开始下落，有人已经站起来想去碰那莹莹的光亮。

“我答应要替一个人摘星星，但是......”星光停在空中。

“我知道你们都看过小王子的故事。”

哈利迷茫地看着台上的魔术师，他正肆无忌惮地冲着自己笑。

“住在星星上的小王子，有自己的玫瑰花，却想要去看更大的世界。”魔术师用富有磁性的嗓音讲起了童话故事，“他去了很多星球，也遇到了很多人，他遇见了掌控一切的国王，遇见了只能听赞扬爱慕虚荣的人......”

“丹尼尔这听起来很像你。”催眠师调侃了一句。

“我以为我比他们更过分？”丹尼尔毫不在意的耸了耸肩。

台下的人又笑了起来。哈利着迷地追随着他的魔术师，他没听过这个故事，就好像丹尼尔真的带着他在星河里穿梭旅行。

“总之，星星实在是太孤独了，后来小王子来到地球。”

星光开始变化，落到了大家面前，当人们试图伸手触碰的时候又迅速聚集到一起，变成了一条蛇的形状。

“他在地球上遇到的第一个生物，是一条蛇，蛇告诉小王子，人间是孤独的，他咬了小王子，将他送回了天堂。”

星光聚成的巨蟒扑向观众席，在大家的惊呼声中又散开变成满天的星光。

“他后来遇到一只狐狸，它要小王子驯服它，它告诉小王子，眼睛所见并不一定真实，要用心去看才看能看得清楚。”

一只银狐绕着观众席奔跑起来。

如果丹尼尔有守护神，那他的守护神一定是这只银狐，聪明又狡猾。

最后银狐又化作满天的星光铺在人们的头顶。

“小王子还遇到了一座玫瑰园，漫山遍野的玫瑰花开得热烈又浪漫，可是小王子却哭了。”

魔术师的声音变得轻柔，像是在给孩子讲睡前故事，唯恐这伤心的剧情让人难过。

“他想起了他的玫瑰花，独一无二独属于他的玫瑰花。虽然在外人眼里，他的玫瑰花并没有什么区别，可是他知道，它们不一样，那是他的玫瑰花。”

丹尼尔伸手，星光升到空中，变成不同的星座图案。

“所以小王子会看向夜空，试图找到他的那颗星星，他的玫瑰在等他回家。”

哈利认出了不少星座。在霍格沃茨，他常常爬到天文台上看星星，看最亮的天狼星，看四季不灭的天龙座。

“让我看看，现在是四月份。狮子座的最佳观测季节。”

狮子座，哈利很少去找这个星座，长大以后他多少有点讨厌自己的生日，就因为预言说，那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生。

他因为这个失去了他的父母。

丹尼尔不知道这个，丹尼尔只是知道自己的生日是7月31日，哈利看着魔术师将狮子座从茫茫星河之中找了出来，慢慢变大，遮挡了大犬座，吞没了天龙座。

“小王子要回他的b-612找他的玫瑰花。”丹尼尔拍了拍手，星星坠落，人们纷纷伸手去接，只见星光泯灭，一朵朵玫瑰花掉落在大家掌心。

“他放弃了整片玫瑰园回去守护自己的玫瑰花。”

大家屏住了呼吸，顺着丹尼尔炽热的目光看向坐在第一排正中间的男孩。

男孩手里拿着一张牌。

不是那张被蛇纠缠的“The Lover”，是一朵长在星空之下的玫瑰花——“Your Lover”。

“你们都知道‘爱神’拥有一个玫瑰园，可惜玫瑰园里没有一朵花是属于他的。现在他找到属于自己的玫瑰花了。”

丹尼尔注视着台下的男孩，停顿了一会才接着说。

“其实‘爱神’也不过是一个普通的‘爱人’而已，只因流浪四处留情，才留了一个‘神’的名号，他不知道真正爱上一个人是什么样的。不过现在他想要放下所谓‘神’的身份，回到人间，所以小玫瑰，你愿意收留他吗？你愿意接受他的爱意吗？”

哈利看着手中的塔罗牌，四下一片寂静。

聚光灯照在他的身上，每个人都在屏着呼吸等待一个答案。

哈利低着头，盯着手中的塔罗牌，没有说话。

人群发出细微的骚动，大家都伸直了脖子想看那个第一排正中间的VIP隔间里的人是谁。四骑士的演出向来很喜欢和台下的观众互动，从来也没出现过VIP的包间在第一排正中间的情况，就像是为了将什么人保护起来。

又听说前两天的演出那个包间一直是空着的，这个话题已经在网上炒爆了，四骑士的演出，正中间的黄金座位怎么可能是空着的呢？

今天隔间里倒是坐进了一个男孩，没想到等来的是“爱神”的大型示爱现场。究竟是什么样的人会拴住“爱神”的心？所有人都好奇极了。

丹尼尔只是看着沉默的男孩，看上去丝毫不着急。

他本来没想要在大庭广众之下这样表白，这种举动，无疑是将全部的主动权都交了出去，太冒险了。可是看着男孩在台下专注地看着他，目光随着他而移动，全部的注意力都放在了他的身上。

这还不够，丹尼尔不可抑制的想要更多，他想要哈利能够一直这样注视着他，而不会被别的什么事情，什么人分去了目光，他给男孩加上前缀，他的男孩。

人群惊呼了一声，魔术师跳下了舞台，走到男孩面前。

哈利抬头看向站在面前的男人。

“小玫瑰？”丹尼尔惊讶地发现男孩眼中蓄满了水花，似乎稍微一碰就会淌下来。

“都说了你敢这么叫我试试看！”哈利小声埋怨着魔术师，扑进他的怀里，拦腰抱住他，将快要落下的眼泪全部擦在男人的西服上。

“看来我们‘爱神’收获了他的‘小玫瑰’。”

“是他的‘小玫瑰’收留了他。”

“所以以后‘爱神’就不存在了？只有‘小玫瑰’的爱人了？”

“所以‘天启四骑士’要拆伙了吗？”

台上另外三个‘骑士’在台上笑着调侃着丹尼尔，大荧幕终于将抱在一起的两个人人投放了出来，观众席发出的尖叫几乎掀翻屋顶。

哈利埋在丹尼尔的胸前，他听见表面上看起来风轻云淡的人心脏剧烈的跳动。

所以他根本没有看起来那么淡定，其实他也很紧张。

“所以，你们不介意，我带着我的‘小玫瑰’先走一步。”丹尼尔的声音闷闷地透过胸膛传过来，然后又低下头贴在哈利耳边低声叮嘱了一句，“别抬头，抱紧我。”

哈利不明所以，伸手箍住了丹尼尔的脖子，又将脑袋埋在手臂臂弯里，男人的一只手臂环过哈利的腰，紧紧地固定住了他的身体，然后......

“丹！”哈利惊呼了一声，他感觉到自己腾空而起。

“嘘，别怕。”丹尼尔拉着退场用的绳索，轻声在他耳边说，“我永远不会让你受伤。”

丹尼尔带着哈利离开了演出的剧院，上了早就准备好的车，他才不在意现在身后是怎样的哗然，反正有人帮他收场，他更不在乎明天网络上会出现怎样的爆炸性言论，反正就算是Facebook服务器瘫痪了也跟他无关。

“丹？我们去哪？”哈利脸红红的，他还没从刚才的氛围中缓过来，在剧院里发生的一切似乎就是一场梦。

“嘘，到了你就知道了。”丹尼尔给哈利系上安全带，发动了汽车，看了一眼车上的时间，“刚好来得及。”

哈利不再问什么，反正魔术师也不会说，他斜靠在座位上看着男人的侧脸，路灯飞速的后退，暖黄色的光滑过面部锐利的线条，嘴角一直保持在一个弧度上。明明是出鞘的利刃，却又看起来十分的柔和。

车没开出多久，丹尼尔就停了下来，拉上了手刹，转过头看着哈利。

“蜜糖。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

哈利看着丹尼尔的眼睛，钴蓝色的大海在夜空下，失去了往常的平静，波涛汹涌地翻滚着热情的浪花。

他忽然慌了神，一时之间不知道该怎么回答丹尼尔，这时只听外面“砰”地发出一声巨响。斑斓的光线照在两个人的脸上。

“刚刚好。”丹尼尔笑着转过头去看向外面，烟火的色彩落尽他的瞳孔之中，撒进了一片彩色的梦。好像刚才他什么也没说一样。

哈利打开车门，装成是对烟花很感兴趣的样子，跑到桥上，烟花一朵一朵绽放在泰晤士河上，点亮了漆黑的夜空。

“我不知道你们那边有没有这样的烟花。”丹尼尔走到了他身后，哈利听见隔着胸腔有力的心跳，贴在自己的后背上，带着不容置疑的力量，男人的声音从头顶上传来，“但是只要你给我机会，我想把所有我知道的美好都给你。”

烟花腾空发出一声声巨响，让哈利感觉自己都要与之产生共振。

他在男人的怀里转身，看向在火光的照耀下绚烂的目光。

“我不喜欢烟花。”感受到环住自己的身体一僵，哈利抬手扶着丹尼尔的脑袋，垫起脚尖凑上去，“因为它绽放完那一瞬间就消失了，我不想只要一瞬间的光明。”

被河边的风吹得微凉的唇瓣相贴，带着火热的欲望。

“丹。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

爱语融化在交换的津液之中，没人再去看夜空中寂寞的烟火，丹尼尔在男孩嘴里篡夺着空气，哈利只觉得无法自主呼吸，所有的氧气都被眼前的人掠取，又全都由他施舍给自己，自己只能完全被男人控制着，瘫软在他身上。

丹尼尔退开一点脑袋，看着被自己吻得晕乎乎的男孩像软骨动物一般贴在他身上。

“蜜糖。”

“嗯。”

“Stay with me.”

“嗯。”

丹尼尔打横抱起男孩，他已经不想再忍下去了，他想彻底占有他。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利不知道自己是怎么回到房间的，丹尼尔的吻比火焰威士忌的酒精还烈，让他完全迷失在魔术师营造的名为“爱”的梦境之间，他似乎踩在云层上，飘在空中，追随着他的神明。

“丹。”哈利被放在柔软的床垫上，嗓音绵软地呼唤着眼前的人，“我想要你。”

“嘘嘘，别急，蜜糖。”丹尼尔轻柔地安慰着男孩，一下一下地亲吻他，“我会给你，把我所有的爱液都用来浇灌你这朵‘小玫瑰’。”

哈利根本不是魔术师的对手，他唯一的性爱经验，就是和德拉科的那场“交易”，丹尼尔将下流的话说得仿佛一篇美好的童话故事，他只能发出哼哼的鼻音，继续迷失在亲吻之中。

“蜜糖，你太甜了，你是在蜂蜜水里泡大的吗？我简直想把你全部吃下去。”

魔术师的手指已经开始在哈利的身上游走起来，解开了外套，褪下了长裤，将他的含苞待放的玫瑰花一点点打开，在自己眼前绽放。

“蜜糖，你流水了。”丹尼尔的直接奔向他的目的地，那个翕动着的花穴在向下淌着蜜汁，他沿着褶皱按压了一圈，很快流满了他的手，魔术师的手指温暖潮湿，哈利受不了这样的戏弄，眼眶很快就像是池塘一样蓄满了清水，丹尼尔又将手指放进哈利的口中，贴在他耳边低声蛊惑着他，“尝尝看，是不是蜂蜜水一样的甜。”

哈利不敢咬魔术师的手指，只能张着嘴，用舌头卷住湿润的指节，他想抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，可是男人没有给他这样的机会，不知道从哪里变出来的手铐将哈利一只手拴在了床头。

两个人剩下自由的那只手也十指紧握在一起，魔术师模仿性爱的动作翻搅着哈利的口腔，一边俯下身子开始舔舐他裸露的肌肤。

“丹......唔......”哈利的嘴里塞着魔术师的手指，只能呜呜咽咽地叫着男人，丹尼尔在舔他的胸，牙齿咬着他的乳粒轻轻地向外拉扯，酥麻和刺痛一路窜到头顶，他挣扎着被手铐拴住的手，小腿胡乱蹬着身下的床单，这刺激太过分了。

丹尼尔放开了他的嘴，手指绕过挺立了很久可怜巴巴无人照顾的阴茎，伸到还在流着水后穴，浅浅的戳刺着洞口。

“蜜糖，你怎么这么热情，是不是只要我将手指放在你的小嘴嘴边，它就会自己整个吸进去？”

哈利已经浑身烧成成浅粉色，他根本无力应付魔术师的口头调戏，身体在空虚的叫嚣，丹尼尔甚至还没做什么，他就已经感觉自己要抽搐地达到顶峰。

“好孩子应该奖励睡前故事。”

丹尼尔突然从哈利身上退开，站在床边欣赏起男孩被他玩得凌乱不堪的身体。

哈利不明所以，被欲望烧断的神经已经让他没有一丁点的思考能力，只能湿哒哒地看着站在床边的男人。他就像是从水里打捞上来的一样，眼睛里流着被快意刺激出来的眼泪，嘴角滴着被手指玩弄滴落的涎水，身上出了一层薄汗，站立的阴茎吐着透明的前液，他夹紧了双腿不挺的摩擦，试图抵抗体内喧嚣的空虚，他不想让男人看见他泥泞不堪的下体也在汁水横流。

“丹......”哈利拖着哭腔喊男人的名字。

“可怜的小玫瑰，被小王子孤零零地丢在了星球上，没人给他除草，浇水，捉虫。”丹尼尔慢条斯理地开始解自己的外套，当真讲起了童话故事，“他只能在透明的玻璃罩里面一个人孤独的看着日升日落。”

丹尼尔解开了自己的西装外套，挂在一旁的椅子上，想起什么一样，伸手解开拴着哈利的手铐。

哈利的手被放下，丹尼尔却不肯碰一下他被磨红的手腕，他只能委委屈屈地坐起来，自己揉着手腕，看着男人站在床边，解开了自己的裤带。好像他真的是那朵被遗弃的玫瑰花一样，只能远远的看着，却无法触碰。

“他的小王子到了一个又一个的星球，遇见了很多无趣的大人，每个人都忙着活在自己的世界，没有人愿意认真听他说话。”

哈利看着笔挺地西裤滑落到地上，露出男人笔直的腿，还有藏在内裤里，那团蓬勃的欲望，太阳穴突然突突地跳了起来。

“后来，小王子来到地球，遇见一个飞行员。”

哈利看着丹尼尔手指放在衬衣的扣子上，一颗一颗的打开，他咽了一口唾沫，丹尼尔看见了，却只是笑了一下，并没有给予他任何反应。

“他想要飞行员给他画一只羊，飞行员画给他以后他却又担心这只羊会吃了他的小玫瑰。你说他是不是真残忍，明明是他将自己的玫瑰花丢下了，却又装模作样的关心他。”

“可能他是真的关心自己的玫瑰花，只不过因为一些......事情身不由己......也许他不离开只会伤害到他......”哈利小声争辩了一句。

“嘘嘘嘘，蜜糖，你不是他，你怎么知道他在想什么？”丹尼尔敞着衣襟，露出略显苍白的皮肤，俯下身用一只手指点在哈利的嘴唇上，“忘掉他，你只需要跟着我。”

哈利怔怔地看着身上的人，神差鬼使地伸出手，拉下挂在他身上的白色衬衣，然后，手指勾住了内裤的边缘。

丹尼尔满意地看着男孩的动作，坐上床，从背后将人抱在怀里。

“然后他遇见了一只小狐狸。”丹尼尔低头亲吻男孩圆润的肩头，这大半个在他的精心呵护下，哈利身体状况好了不少，也长了不少肉。

哈利发出喘息，两只手紧紧地抓着男人的膝盖，炽热的欲望抵在他的尾椎上，灵活的手指已经探进了许久不曾被打开过的花穴开始扩张。

“‘来和我一起玩吧，’小王子对狐狸建议道。”富有魔力的声音在哈利的大脑里盘旋，他艰难地呼吸着，身体里作乱的手指在坐着和温柔的声音截然相反的举动，猛烈地进攻着哈利的内腔，向更深地地方探去。

“‘我不能和你一起玩，’狐狸说，‘我还没有被驯服呢。’小王子好奇地问：‘什么叫驯服呀？’‘这是已经早就被人遗忘了的事情，’狐狸说，‘它的意思就是建立联系。’”

哈利完全迷失了，丹尼尔的手指把他操的很舒服，每一寸柔软的内壁都被温柔又粗鲁的对待，这是一种很奇怪的感觉。哈利将头靠在丹尼尔的肩窝上，闭着眼睛任由自己沉溺进去。

魔术师看着舒服的窝在自己怀里的男孩，笑了一下，又加了一根手指，男孩只是闷哼了一声，扭了扭腰，丹尼尔吻了一下他的头顶，接着童话故事，他觉得自己像是在一点点诱惑着这个不谙世事的宁芙，将他从纯净的深林中诱拐出来：“狐狸说：‘对我来说，你还只是一个小男孩，就像其他千万个小男孩一样。我不需要你。你也同样用不着我。对你来说，我也不过是一只狐狸，和其他千万只狐狸一样。但是，如果你驯服了我，我们就互相不可缺少了。 对我来说，你就是世界上唯一的了；我对你来说，也是世界上唯一的了。’结果没想到小王子回答道：‘我有点明白了，有一朵花......我想，她把我驯服了......’”

哈利睁开了眼睛，仰起头看着丹尼尔，绿色的瞳孔里满是忧伤。

“丹，那我呢？你驯服了我吗？我是千万个男孩中的一个吗？”

魔术师抽出了手指，后穴已经足够松软湿润，前戏无休止得做下去就变成了折磨，他不准备再忍了，双手钳住男孩的腰，让他在自己抬起臀部，对着自己硬挺的欲望坐了下去。

“啊！丹！”哈利胡乱地挣扎起来，吃了一半阴茎的小嘴突然剧烈收缩起来，说什么也不肯往下吞了。

丹尼尔被他吊着，他已经硬得发疼了，柔软的内壁吸附着一半的入侵者，快感从下身噼啪作响地往上顶着天灵盖，他害怕自己失控。

“放松，蜜糖，你可以的。”丹尼尔并拢双腿，让哈利趴在他的膝盖上，手掌顺着他的脊骨抚摸他的后背。

哈利软绵绵地趴在男人的腿上喘着气，努力地放松着自己，他还是太紧张了，他要打开自己接纳另一个人进入他。

“蜜糖？”丹尼尔迟疑地叫着纹丝不动地男孩，都已经做到这个份上了，他是不可能停下的，但是他又真的害怕男孩昏迷过去。

“嗯......丹......太大了......”男孩拖着哭腔，软绵绵地趴着，用不上一点力气。

丹尼尔哭笑不得，只能哄诱着男孩：“慢慢来，蜜糖，放松一点，你可以吃下去的，打开让我进去。”

他扶起哈利让他背靠着自己，然后边顺着他的后背，慢慢地让他往下滑坐下去，哈利想要挣扎逃离，但是魔术师的声音一直在温柔地安抚着他。

终于，哈利完全坐了下去，整个人脱力一般靠在身后的男人胸上，像是化成了一滩水。

“好满......”哈利嘀咕了一句。

丹尼尔沉沉地笑了一声，用手盖在他的小腹上，贴在他耳边轻声说：“你感受一下，我在里面，你不是一直想要我吗？什么感觉？”

说着，他向上恶意顶弄了两下。

“啊！”男孩颤抖着尖叫出来，惊慌地想往外逃离，“丹！丹！轻点，要坏了。”

“怎么会，你可是一个小巫师。”丹尼尔扶着男孩的双腿，开始猛烈地向上顶弄，他已经忍了足够长的时间，欲望的野兽在逐渐失控。

哈利已经说不出话来了，这个姿势也在挑战着他的羞耻心，他随着男人的顶弄上下颠簸，快感和剧烈的运动让他头晕眼花，他胡乱地叫着魔术师的名字，试图博取一点同情，却没想到这样撒娇一般的哭喊只会让男人更加兽性大发。

“说说看，什么感觉？”丹尼尔操着男孩的肉穴，紧致的甬道谄媚地缠着他的柱身，不停地收缩挤压。

“啊！丹！要坏了。”哈利没有承受过这么大的快感，他感觉自己的灵魂都要被男人顶出身体。

“舒服吗？”伊甸园里的吐舌吐着信子，嘶嘶地引诱着他，“和他有什么不同吗？”

“舒......舒服......啊！丹！我没有......我不知道......谁？”

“没什么，你只需要记住我，感受我。”丹尼尔无意多说，继而专心进攻男孩的身体。

少经人事的男孩很快就在这样进攻之下中达到了高潮。

丹尼尔看着目光涣散的男孩，身下的动作轻柔下来。

“蜜糖？”他轻轻地叫着男孩。

“嗯？”哈利迷迷糊糊地回应着他。

“我没戴套。”

“嗯？”哈利似乎没听懂这句话。

“你要我出来吗？一会不好清理。”

“没事......我是个巫师......”哈利终于明白了他的意思，红着脸说，起身想面对男人，却又不知道该怎么办。

丹尼尔看出了男孩的意图，将人从身上抱下来，让他躺在床上，然后重新从正面进入了他。

哈利伸手抱住男人脖子，埋在他的颈窝里，小声说：“给我。”

丹尼尔笑着揉了揉男孩的脑袋，重新开始在他身体里抽插。

“蜜糖。是你驯服了我。”魔术师的声音很温柔。

哈利只觉得头晕乎乎的，沉溺在魔术师的世界里，接纳了魔术师给他的全部爱液。

丹尼尔静静地抱着男孩，等待高潮慢慢偃息。

“丹？”哈利累得眼睛都睁不开，小声地呼唤着男人的名字，明明被人抱在怀里，却像是要确认那个人还在一样。

“怎么了？蜜糖。”丹尼尔抱着他翻了个身，让男孩趴在他身上。

“你为什么爱我？”声音轻轻的，要睡着了一般梦呓着。

“老实说，我不知道。”丹尼尔无意在这件事上撒谎，或是用他的甜言蜜语哄骗男孩，他轻轻地抚摸着男孩的背脊，温和地说，“事实上，一开始我只想要获得你的注意力，你知道的，对魔术师来说，最好的礼物就是别人的注意力，而你看起来并不在意我。”

“控制狂的天性。”哈利闭着眼笑着评价了一句。

丹尼尔耸了耸肩，他从来不介意别人叫他“控制狂”，这在他看来并不是什么需要隐藏的缺点，甚至，他为自己掌控一切而感到自豪。

“是的，也许是我想要控制你吧。但是后来，我在你身上花费了大量的时间，我想要照顾你，你实在太痛苦了蜜糖。第一次见你的时候，你看起来完全都破碎了，就像是上帝的宝贝不慎跌落人间，摔成了碎片。”

哈利睁开眼睛，看着丹尼尔。

“我从来不懂得爱。”丹尼尔用手指摩挲着男孩飞红的眼角，情欲并没有完全消退下去，翠绿色的眼睛里带着餍足和好奇，还有甜丝丝的爱意，这些都是魔术师给予他的，“在遇到你之前。”

“你说是我驯服了你。”

“是的，蜜糖，你驯服了我。你驯服了一个‘爱神’。”丹尼尔笑着回答，“你让‘控制狂’交出了掌控权。”

“那小王子驯服了狐狸吗？我是说，他已经有了玫瑰花。”

“当然，狐狸自愿被小王子驯服，他们对彼此来说都变成了独一无二的。”

“可是你说小王子回去了他的星星，回去找他的玫瑰花了，这不公平。”男孩看起来似乎有些难过。

“因为小王子为他的玫瑰花费了时间，使他的玫瑰变得格外重要。”丹尼尔答非所问地又开始讲起了未完的故事，“人们已经忘记了这个道理。狐狸对小王子说：‘可是，你不应该忘记它。你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。你要对你的玫瑰负责。’”

“那狐狸太可怜了。”哈利皱了皱眉。

“可是他是自愿的。”丹尼尔吻了一下他的眉心，笑着岔开了话题，“蜜糖别难过了，这就是一个故事。现在我们来看看怎么清理一下你肚子的东西，免得你明天闹肚子。”

哈利从枕头底下抽出魔杖，对两人用了一个“清理一新”。

“万能的魔法，哈？”丹尼尔打横抱起了把自己弄干净就准备睡觉的男孩。

“干嘛？我想睡觉......”男孩扭了两下，最后放弃了挣扎窝进了男人的怀里。

“可是我坚持，总还是冲个热水澡来得舒服。”丹尼尔笑着看着迷迷糊糊地男孩，“放心，交给我吧。”

丹尼尔给昏昏欲睡的哈利快速的冲了个澡，换上睡衣，又做好自己的个人卫生，这才重新躺下，将睡未睡的男孩翻了个身重新将自己挤进他的怀里。

“睡吧。”魔术师抱着他的宝贝，闭着眼睛哄着。

“丹，明天你们就要离开伦敦了。”

“嗯？我以为是我们？”

“嗯。我们......”哈利声音越来越小，最后只剩下均匀的呼吸声。

第二天，两个人一觉睡到中午午餐的时候，在另外三个骑士意味深长的目光中，哈利脸红的快要滴血，只能安安静静地吃着餐盘里的食物，伟大的魔术师根本旁若无人地给他布菜，是不是伸手擦一下他嘴角鬼知道存不存在的酱汁。

“上帝啊，杰克！我要瞎了。”鲁拉夸张地转向自己的男朋友，“丹尼尔就差没在自己脸上写着‘我把我的小蜜糖给吃掉了’。”

哈利局促地在裤腿上搓了搓手掌，丹尼尔瞪了鲁拉一眼。

杰克只好尴尬地笑了笑，用叉子叉起一块小牛排递到鲁拉嘴边：“好了宝贝，好好吃饭，一会还要去意大利。”

梅里特看着两对亲亲我我的小情侣，翻了个巨大的白眼。

终于吃过了午饭，大家收好东西离开房间去搭乘飞机，转场下一个城市。哈利坐在飞机上呆呆地看着窗外，伦敦在下面越变越小，直至消失在云层之下，再也看不见。

“蜜糖？发什么呆呢？”丹尼尔用手指敲了敲他的脑袋。

“没......没什么。”哈利转过身看着自己的男朋友。

对，男朋友，他第一次对这个身份产生了强烈的认知，旁边这个男人，是他的男朋友。

“就只是，我没做过飞机，上次睡过去了，这感觉跟骑飞天扫帚和会飞的汽车不太一样。”

“哇哦，飞天扫帚？我还以为那玩意只存在童话故事里，邪恶的女巫骑着扫把带着一只黑猫。没想到还有当真存在？也许你可以给我讲讲看，那玩意骑着能舒服吗？”

“当然，我都会告诉你的。”哈利笑着躺在了丹尼尔的腿上，抬头看着他，“有时间，我会把我的那些事情都告诉你的。”

“我看现在就挺空的。”丹尼尔用手指给哈利梳着头发，笑着说。

当然，没有什么时候比现在更有时间了，哈利开始笑嘻嘻地讲起了自己第一次收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书。

飞机飞在云层之上，将伦敦远远得落在了后面。


	9. Chapter 9

接下去的巡演，丹尼尔不再执着于让哈利去看他们的演出，反正他的礼物已经送到了。那个浪漫的魔术在网上掀起了一阵的狂潮，大家都说丹尼尔就是个魔法师，甚至还有人做了一个技术分析的长贴，分析这一假设的真实性，热度高居不下，反正，没有人知道他那个神奇的魔术到底是怎么变出来的。

哈利只是看着这些言论笑得乐不可支得倒在男朋友怀里，他们相遇的第一天丹尼尔就见过了他的守护神，魔术师也大方的坦言这个魔术的灵感完全来源于哈利的魔法。

人们还纷纷想要扒出被表白的男孩神秘的身份，却无人见过他的正脸。

迪伦崩溃地打电话来要求丹尼尔低调一点，毕竟哈利的长相要是被人看去了，总会让人产生不好的联系。不过这种事，本世纪最大的魔术师从来没有放在心上，他的巫师小男友有的是办法解决这个问题。

哈利最喜欢的是在后台等着丹尼尔，在演出的间隙偷一个吻，或者索性等演出结束后在后台来一次快速而火辣的性爱。感恩的魔法让他们没有后顾之忧，充满奇妙道具的后台，更是让魔术师有一千种办法让人惊喜。

哈利也不再每天被噩梦惊醒，这得归功于每天晚上坚持给他讲睡前故事的魔术师。哈利讲过一次自己童年睡在楼梯下面的碗橱里，总是很羡慕地听佩妮姨妈给达力讲睡前故事。自那以后，浪漫的魔术师就开始每天讲童话，当然，他也常常把那些可爱的童话变成两个人在床上的小小情趣。

总之，生活美好的让哈利感觉自己每天都像是活在梦里，他的魔术师一直都是造梦的高手。

他的，魔术师。哈利在后台亲吻丹尼尔的时候想着，外面是粉丝喧天地尖叫。

时间过得很快，哈利记得自己大概是三月初来到这个世界的，一晃现在都四月下旬了，他跟着“四骑士”走了好几个国家，料峭的春寒也慢慢被升温的阳光驱散。

这天他和丹尼尔走在法国南部小村温柔的春光里，因为没到旅游的旺季，街道上的行人也不多，两人牵着手走在石板路上，阳光从道路两旁茂密的树冠之间漏下光斑，哈利孩子气的跳着踩在上面，丹尼尔只是一脸宠溺地看着他笑。

“诶，那个人不热吗？”哈利突然凑到丹尼尔耳边小声地说。他看见街角的巷口沾着一个全身穿着黑衣服的人，带着黑色的棒球帽和黑色的口罩，站在阳光底下。

真奇怪。

丹尼尔顺着他的目光快速看了一眼，耸了耸肩，反正这个世界从来都不缺怪人。

两个人依然嘻嘻哈哈地往前走，没想到那个怪人突然走上前拦住了两人的去路。

“请问有事吗？”丹尼尔警惕地将哈利挡在身后。

“你不属于这个世界。”男人声音十分沙哑，低着头盯着丹尼尔身后的哈利，棒球帽挡住了他的眼睛，丹尼尔看不见男人的脸。

但是哈利看见了。男人的两只瞳孔眼神不一样，一只如鲜血一般猩红，另一只如暗夜一般漆黑，诡谲，令人不寒而栗。

“你身上有死亡的气息。”

男人的声音像是从地狱里爬出来的一样，阴森，散发着刺骨的寒意。哈利抖了一下。

丹尼尔皱着眉拉着哈利绕过这个男人。

“如果你继续留在这个世界，你将会给两边都带来灾难。”

男人的声音从身后传来，哈利站住了。

“别理他。”丹尼尔只想带着哈利赶紧离开。

“什么意思？”哈利任由丹尼尔拉着他，回过身看着那个男人。

“你的身体里，带着黑暗的阴影，你有逃不掉的命运，不论在哪，死亡和杀戮都会如影随形，除非你能战胜它，否则，不论在哪，你都会把这可怕的厄运一并带过去。”

突然，大脑撕裂般的头疼袭来，阴森的噩梦铺天盖地的涌入哈利的脑海，伏地魔在他大脑里尖叫。就像......哈利身体软了下去，丹尼尔眼疾手快地抱住他。

魔术师发现男孩紧闭着双眼，浑身不停地颤栗，抱着头痛苦地发出声音，似乎在和什么作斗争。

“你对他做了什么！”丹尼尔对着眼前的男人怒吼道。

“你考虑清楚。”男人没有理会丹尼尔的愤怒，直勾勾地对着哈利说，“我在这里等你的答案。”

说完，男人闪进小巷，离开了。

丹尼尔抱着哈利，他第一次明白什么叫做手足无措。

男孩紧闭着双眼，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，苍白的皮肤被血侵红，额头上冒出细密的汗珠，体温低得不像话，周身不住在颤抖。

他应该带男孩去医院，可是他很确定这不是任何正常的医院能帮上忙的。

“丹......”撕裂的头痛终于平息，哈利艰难地开口叫了一声。

“我在，蜜糖，你怎么样？”丹尼尔心疼地替他将嘴唇上的血迹擦去。

“我......回去......”哈利的声音很轻，丹尼尔只能听清几个词，他打横抱起男孩。

“好的，我这就带你回去休息。”

“不......”哈利想摇头，但是他甚至没力气多说一个字，只能闭着眼，任由丹尼尔抱着他回去了住所。

哈利再次醒来的时候，已经是夜里了，房间里没有开灯，落地窗也被严密地拉上了窗帘，没有一丝光亮透进来。

哈利察觉到自己是一个人躺在床上的，他动了动身体，骨头和骨头之间像是断了联系，每一寸都被打散了，浑身上下虚浮无力。他只好躺着念了一个无杖的时间咒。

晚上八点，丹尼尔他们的演出大概还没有结束......不对，丹尼尔他们今天没有演出。

哈利看着漆黑的天花板，想起了下午那个人。

大脑撕裂的疼痛太熟悉了，上次这么痛，是在他们毁掉那个作为魂器的斯莱特林吊坠的时候。

所以，这是说明罗恩和赫敏又毁掉了一个魂器吗？

可是为什么？明明不在同一个世界了，他还是会受到伏地魔的影响？

“你的身体里，带着黑暗的阴影......”

那个阴森沙哑的声音突然闯进了他的大脑。

“......你有逃不掉的命运，不论在哪，死亡和杀戮都会如影随形......”

哈利又开始头痛，他想到了小天狼星，想到邓布利多，想到他的父母，甚至是......哈利哆嗦了一下，似乎只要是他在意的人，都会受到死亡的威胁。

然后，丹尼尔出现在他的眼前。

初遇时风流轻佻的“爱神”；舞台上光芒万丈的魔术师；无时无刻对他温柔体贴的爱人......哈利痛苦地呻吟起来，不！不行！他不能将这样的厄运带给丹尼尔！

“蜜糖？你醒了？”房门被推开，丹尼尔端着一个餐盘从外面走进来，“那正好，吃点东西吧，我怕你饿......”

“不......不！不！你离我远一点！”哈利突然挣扎起来，坐起身往后躲，整个人蜷缩在一起蹲靠在床头。

“蜜糖？你怎么了？？”丹尼尔连忙将手中的餐盘放在小桌上，关上门，将床头灯拧亮，调到最暗的光线，担心强光给哈利造成更大的刺激，“嘘嘘嘘，别怕，蜜糖，你已经醒来了，我在这里，没有人能伤害你。”

“不！你走开！你不要靠近我！不要......不要......”哈利双手抱住自己开始啜泣。

“乖，别怕。”魔术师坐上床将人整个抱在怀里，用亲吻和抚摸安抚着哭泣的男孩。

哈利哭了一会，在温柔地抚触中慢慢回过神来，他太害怕了，死亡的阴影一直笼罩着他，他已经失去了太多，他不能再拉着丹尼尔冒这个险了。

“丹......”哈利松开了自己，抬头看向男朋友。

“嗯？蜜糖？”丹尼尔看着他，凑过来亲吻他的嘴角。

“我们......”哈利又咬了咬嘴唇，手指绞着衣服局促不安地说，“我们......分手吧......”

“嗯？为什么？”

哈利缩了缩脖子，丹尼尔的声音冷得几乎化作实体的冰霜吹打在他身上，让他不敢抬眼看向男人。

丹尼尔眯着眼睛危险地看着坐在自己怀里不安地男孩，他将自己的嘴唇咬得发白，下午的伤口又有要开裂的迹象。

“松口。”他不容置疑地钳住男孩的下颚，让他抬头看向自己，然后趁哈利抬头的空隙，将自己金贵的手指塞进了男孩的嘴里，翻搅着他的口腔。

“呜呜......嗯......”哈利被手指夹着来回搅弄，只能呜呜咽咽地表示抗议。

“我不同意。”丹尼尔看着很快就被水汽蒙住的绿色宝石，冷冰冰地说。

他一只手按住男孩的手腕，“咔哒”扣上了手铐，栓在床头，一把拉下了哈利的睡裤，将被口水泡的湿乎乎的手指直接捅进了干涩的后穴。

“啊！你出去！你出去！”哈利第一次被这么粗暴地破开身体，他蹬着双腿试图从男人的控制之下逃离。

“你能离开我吗？你看看你的身体，他分明在渴望我。”丹尼尔的手指开始粗鲁地抽插，全然不顾男孩是否承受得住。

他太生气了，下午男孩那句回去他明白是什么意思，他只是强迫自己不去多想，男孩只不过是一时受到了蛊惑。可是他好不容易平复了心情，进来看见男孩，第一句话就是要和自己分手，似乎还将他视作是什么洪水猛兽。

愤怒冲出了牢笼，刚刚回笼的理智再次离家出走，说什么他也无法接受这样的场景。

“丹......丹......丹......”哈利只感到小腹一阵抽痛，他不停地叫着男人的名字，试图唤起他的同情，可是他忘了，他的男朋友可以为他做柔情似水的爱人，但是骨子里的控制欲从未离开。

“你想说什么？想让我离开是吗？可是你听听你下面的小嘴是怎么说的。”男人恶意地推挤着肉穴，精准地按压着他身体里的敏感点，被操开的身体很快抛弃了理智，投入了情欲的怀抱，肠液一缕一缕地流下来，在手指的搅弄下发出暧昧的水声，“听见了吗？它在说想要更多。”

哈利只能拼命地摇头，但是他的双手被锁在床头上，他哭着拼命往上躲。

丹尼尔看着对他避之不及的男孩，怒火在体内熊熊燃烧，他索性解开裤带，掏出自己凶器般的性器直接插进了男孩的身体，又一把扯开碍事的衣服，扣子四处迸溅，他顾不上那么多，只是凶猛地像一只野兽一般不停地进攻。

“是不是一听说有回去的办法，你又想起了你那个爱而不得的白月光？是不是迫不及待地想要回到他身边去？是啊，你要去解救他，你要做一个勇敢的其实去解救你的王子。”

丹尼尔丝毫没有掩饰自己的愤怒，凶狠地质问无助的男孩。

“那我呢？我是什么？是他的代替品吗？”

哈利嗓子哭得沙哑，只能拼命地否认：“不！不是的！”

这场性爱被丹尼尔弄得像是战争一般，他要攻占哈利的身体，击溃他理智的防线，让他全线败北。

男孩在他的折腾下没多久就泄了身，但是这不是源自精神的快意，只是单纯的生理性刺激。精液顺着男孩的腰线往下流淌，哈利被粗鲁的操干折磨的目光空洞，津液从嘴角流下来，这段时间在魔术师的精心呵护下被修复好的宝贝又重新碎了满地，淫糜又凄惨。

丹尼尔很烦躁，他本来就无心做爱，只是给自己的怒气找一个宣泄的出口，现在这样几乎搞成一个强奸现场，他已经完全失控了，他又重重地冲刺了两下，抽出来射在了男孩的小腹上。

哈利躺在床上，像是被用坏的性爱娃娃，全身到处都在流着液体，丹尼尔这时也回过神来，生气又后悔，他懊恼地抓了抓自己的头，随便拿过丢在一旁宛如破布的睡衣给哈利擦了擦身子，抱着他走进了浴室。

“丹......”泡在舒适的温水里，感官渐渐归位，哈利叫了一声身后正在给他按摩身体的男人。

“我在。”丹尼尔吻了一下他的眼角，“抱歉，我失控了，你还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“哪里都不舒服......”哈利嘟哝了一声。

然后他握住魔术师的手，贴在胸口上，抬起头看着他。

“这里最痛。”

“抱歉......”

“不......丹，该道歉的是我。”哈利摇了摇头，将魔术师的手指拿在手中把玩，他是真的很喜欢魔术师的手指，不仅指骨分明修长好看，保养的特别好，皮肤细腻触感也很好，还给过他无数的快乐，无论是精神还是肉体。

“我必须要回去......丹......”

男人沉默着，任由男孩一根一根的握着他的手指，然后扣在一起。

“我从来没告诉过你关于那个杀了我父母的人。”哈利自言自语地说，“我跟他，不只是仇人这么简单。也许他真的是我身体里的一部分，我和他有精神联系。”

“嘿，蜜糖，别这么想。”

“我很怕有天我会变成他。虽然我知道我跟他不一样，我父母爱我，我有朋友，虽然他们现在不在我身边，我还有你。丹，我和他不一样，我现在知道爱一个人是什么滋味。”哈利眼睛红红地看着他的魔术师，“但是今天他又出现在我脑子里了，我生命中重要的人都因为他死去了......”

哈利眼睛又红了，他看着丹尼尔，眼泪不住往下落。

“丹，我害怕，那个人说不论我在哪都会将死亡一并带过去，我害怕，我不能再失去你了。”

“嘘嘘嘘，别害怕，蜜糖，我在这呢，我好好的，不会有事的。”

“你不明白，预言说过了，我和他只能活一个。”

丹尼尔不知道该怎么安慰这个哭泣的男孩，只觉得自己的心脏随着他的抽噎拧在了一起，为什么？为什么他的宝贝要遭受这样的命运？

“我不想死。丹，我不想死。我想活下去。”

哈利哭着将自己窝在丹尼尔的怀里，丹尼尔只能不停地亲吻他，后悔与愧疚已经塞满了他的心脏，他到底做了什么。

“丹，我想活下去。我爱你。”

哈利的声音越来越小，下午的精神折磨加上刚才那场不合时宜的性爱消耗了他所有的体力和精力，他蜷缩在丹尼尔怀里睡着了。

丹尼尔将他抱出浴缸，给他擦干身体换上新的睡衣，又将乱七八糟的床重新铺好，从背后环住男孩的腰，将眼睛抵在他的脊骨上。

眼泪浸透了男孩身上干爽的睡衣，魔术师刚才努力维持的平静荡然无存，他从未感觉到这样的无能为力，他对那个世界一无所知，这个男孩背负的东西，远比他想得还要沉重。

魔术师只能试图抱着这个正在沉睡的男孩，可是他始终觉得像是一捧清水，无论他怎么努力，最终还是会从指缝间流干净，只剩下一点潮湿的露珠，昭示它们曾经存在过。

而他，什么也做不了。


	10. Chapter 10

哈利这一觉睡得并不安稳。

梦境充斥着血光，贝拉的尖叫不绝于耳。

他看见伏地魔在进攻霍格沃茨，烈火熊熊燃烧，所有人都被困在火焰之中，到处都飞着各种颜色的咒语，不停有人倒下，有人消失，但是他什么都做不了。

哈利感觉自己像是被关在一个玻璃橱窗里，只能眼睁睁地看着伏地魔狞笑着，一步一步走向他。

“一切都结束了。伟大的哈利·波特，看看是谁走到了最后？”

然后，老魔杖指向他的眉心，杖头射出一道骇人的绿光，接着，一个人倒在他面前。

“蜜糖......”

“丹尼尔！不！！！！”哈利尖叫着从床上坐了起来。

“蜜糖？”丹尼尔根本没睡，连忙把惊慌失措的男孩揽在怀里，“我在这，我在这。”

“我......他......你......”哈利惊慌地抬头看向抱住他的人，死死地揪着抱着他的衣襟，语无伦次。

“乖，蜜糖，我在这。”丹尼尔只能不停地强调自己的存在试图让男孩安心，他不知道哈利具体做了什么梦，但是很明显，这个梦和他，甚至显而易见的，还和那个荒谬的死亡诅咒有关。

哈利终于崩溃地大哭起来，整个人扑倒在自己男朋友身上，手臂紧紧地抱着他，像是要用光所有的力气确认他的确还在自己身旁。

语言完全丧失了意义，平时伶牙俐齿的魔术师只能用亲吻和抚摸试图安抚惶恐不安的男孩，可是哈利的眼泪如决堤的洪水，肆意横流。

“丹......你不能......我不能......”哈利抽噎着，说不出一个完整的句子。这个梦太真实了，简直就像是他梦见韦斯莱先生和小天狼星时那样，绝望和恐惧彻底击垮了他最后的防线。

“别说话，蜜糖，别说话。我在这，我哪也没去，你也在这，没人能伤害到我。”

丹尼尔轻声宽慰着男孩，抱着他，任由无边的黑暗将他们吞没。时间从他们身边无声的流逝，世界仿佛抛弃了他们，一秒都过得如同永恒。

不知道过了多久，哈利的心情终于渐渐平静下来，这才稍微松开了一点抱着丹尼尔的手臂。

“丹......”沙哑的嗓音像是一把砂砾，直接揉进了丹尼尔的心脏。

“嘘嘘，先别说话，我去给你倒杯水。”他调亮了房间的灯光，拿枕头给哈利靠在腰后，又拉上被子盖住他的腿，迅速走出房间倒了一杯温水。丹尼尔脚步飞快，似乎慢一点，男孩就会消失不见。

他站在门口，突然又停下了脚步。哈利安安静静地坐在床上，好像刚的崩溃大哭完全不存在，他低着头，头发比起刚到的时候长长了一点，刘海遮住了眼睛，看不见他的表情，刚才在丹尼尔身上来回磨蹭，原本就不听话的黑发更加乱蓬蓬的顶在头顶，让他的看起来格外幼小和无助。

“来，喝点水。”丹尼尔轻轻地走过去，坐在他身边，将水杯递到他手里。

哈利顺从地接过杯子，小口小口地抿着水。

他看起来，不像是为了喝水，只是在给自己一个缓冲的时间。不具名的恐惧盘踞在丹尼尔的心上，他害怕听到那个消息，他希望这杯水永远不要见底。

“丹......”哈利将手中的水杯放在床头柜上，握住了放在被子上来回摩擦无处安放的那只手。

“你饿吗？你晚上都没吃东西，刚才那样很消耗体力吧......”

“丹......”

“你想吃什么，这家酒店的客房服务是24小时服务的，口味还不错，或者你想吃......”

“丹。”

“你别说话！你别说话！就是！别说话行不行！”丹尼尔对着哈利吼了出来。

“丹......”哈利伸手，抱住了颤抖的魔术师，“你在害怕吗？”

“就只是......别说......好吗？”魔术师靠在男孩的肩头上，挡住了自己刚才就已经哭红的双眼。

“丹，你别哭，明天你们还有演出呢。眼睛肿了可怎么办。”

“那我就取消明天的巡演，整天陪着你。”

“你听我说。”哈利像是在哄哭闹的稚童，尽管靠在他身上的是本世纪最伟大的魔术师，是长他十岁的，他的男朋友，“丹，我必须要回去，他是我的宿命。”

“我不知道你还相信这种鬼扯的宿命论？”

“你不明白......我不能，我不能冒这个风险。”哈利摇了摇头。

丹尼尔没说话，靠在男孩略显淡薄的肩上。他的确不明白，为什么？因为一个所谓的预言？

“你已经决定了是不是，你就只是通知我一下而已。”丹尼尔知道自己语气不善，但是他根本没办法伪装自己的愤怒......和心碎，“好的，一个‘爱神’的魅力比不过一场战争，输给了一个没鼻子的男人。”

“抱歉......”

“好吧，我可以跟他们三个说一下，后天的演出结束在这多留一天......”丹尼尔抬起头，恢复了往日冷静的模样。

“事实上......我想......明天就去找那个人......”

“明天我要彩排。”

“丹......我想一个人去找他。”

沉默长久地横亘在两人之间，只有心跳和呼吸在证明世界没有停止运转。

“丹......”哈利受不了这样压抑的寂静，“我的梦和他的思想一直是连在一起的，最近我很久没有动用过大脑封闭术了，如果我梦到了......说明......这场战争已经迫在眉睫了，我不能再拖下去了......”

“所以我连送你的资格都没有了吗？”

“不......我怕......我怕我看着你我就舍不得离开了。”

“那就别离开了。”

“我以为在这件事上我们已经达成了共识。”

“你说的就像只不过是要回一趟美国处理一下什么忘记处理的事务，过不了两天就回来了一样。而事实上是，见鬼的，你是去另外一个世界，打一场该死的战争，我他妈的根本不知道你还能不能活下来！”

魔术师罕见的爆了一连串粗口。

“如果你死了！甚至不会有人来告诉我！”

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下，像是有刀片一路向下划破他的喉管，刺穿他的胃部，扎得他五脏六腑都在滴血。

“你打算就这么离开，一声不响，就像你刚来这里那样。既不留希望，也不能让我彻底死心。你口口声声说爱我，除了言语，你再没有其他能证明你爱我的了吗？”

魔术师身上的刺全部都竖起来了。

“是啊！我根本就不配得到‘爱神’的青睐，谁知道你这个伟大的魔术师是不是骗人的伎俩用多了，把自己都给骗进去了呢？谁知道，你是不是把我当成一个新鲜的小宠物，毕竟巫师在这个世界上是不存在的，怎么样？我是不是给你傲人的战绩上又增添了一笔？不用谢！你就是受不了被人抛弃不是吗？”

哈利在丹尼尔刻薄的话语攻击之下也生起气来，他凭什么否认自己的爱？甜言蜜语说得最多的人，难道不是他吗？

“你就像是你的魔术一样，全都是虚假的谎言，什么‘本世纪最伟大的魔术师’，分明就是‘本世纪最会骗人的骗子’！”

“够了！”丹尼尔站起身，甩开哈利的手。

“怎么了！实话听不下去了吗！不能面对真实的自己了吗？伪装的太久终于原形毕露了吗？说什么你不会对我生气，骗子！”

哈利对着丹尼尔歇斯底里地吼道。

“你以为人人都和你一样吗？你以为我想回去那场见鬼的战争送死吗？你他妈以为我不想活下去吗！你以为巫师界像你那些华而不实只是用来吸引人们注意力的魔术一样吗？我他妈的受够了大家都盯着我看的样子，像是动物园里供人参观的动物一样！你以为自己在舞台上变魔术的样子很潇洒吗？不过就是给他们花钱消遣的玩物罢了！”

“我说！够了！”丹尼尔捏着拳头，手背上青筋暴起，指节被捏的咯咯作响。

一个多月以来的柔情荡然无存，他们仿佛回到了初遇的那天，争锋相对地疯狂攻击着彼此。

“不能直视自己的真实面目了吗？只能躲在那个虚假的世界，假装自己能够操控一切，你就是那个声称自己能统治所有一切的国王，假装自己的统治必须被尊敬和不容忤逆；然而，事实上你也只不过是徒有虚名，只能让别人去做别人自己想做的事。”

“砰！”

哈利被吓得噤了声。

丹尼尔一拳砸在他耳边的墙上，洁白的墙面上仿若绽放出一朵红得让人触目惊心的玫瑰花。

他直起身，居高临下地俯看着浑身颤抖地男孩，没说一句话，转身离开了房间。

滔天的怒火随着关上的房门平息，汹涌的悲伤又重新翻滚上来淹没了他。

哈利脱力地倒在床上，咬着被子发出困兽一般的低吼。

一切都乱套了。

“不叫醒他吗？”鲁拉看着拉上房门的丹尼尔，担忧地问。

昨天夜里他们的争执动静太大，所有人都被吵醒了，下午丹尼尔抱着昏迷的哈利回到酒店的时候大家就察觉到了不对劲，但是没人敢出来劝架。

他们了解丹尼尔，虽然性格不算好，但是更多的是一种偏执和掌控欲，发火对他来说是一种完全不能接受的失控。杰克默默给自己的偶像递上医疗箱，然后就回房间了，留他一个人在客厅待了整晚。

“不了，昨天太折腾，让他多睡一会。我们走吧。”

“你的手......”杰克欲言又止。

“不碍事。”

“可是......”

“他已经做出了选择。”

丹尼尔已经穿上外套走到玄关处，三个人在他身后面面相觑，识趣的闭嘴跟了上去。门外的阳光炽烈，四个人的背影很快消失在刺眼的日光之中。

哈利太累了。

昨晚上丹尼尔从身体到精神全面摧垮了他。

事实上他没有睡着，但是也并不清醒。

半梦半醒间他感觉到丹尼尔进来了房间三次。魔术师有一种独特的清冷气场，往床边一站，哈利本能就察觉到是他。

前两次丹尼尔似乎是来查看他睡得安稳与否，还帮他掖了掖被角，拨了拨被汗浸湿的刘海，柔软沁凉的指尖在前额伤疤上来回摩挲。

最后一次，丹尼尔在床边站了很久，似乎一直在看着他。

然后，俯身在他的伤疤上印下一个吻。带着薄荷牙膏的清新和微凉的水汽落在他皮肤上，却像是浇了滚烫的熔浆在他的心上。

哈利想睁开眼睛看一看他的魔术师，为什么，明明动作依然轻柔，却带着明显的疏离；他还想质问，这算什么？但是迷迷糊糊间哈利又觉得是自己错了，他应该为之前那些口不择言的混账话道歉，他不该这样肆意践踏丹尼尔的真心。然而苦涩的愧疚折磨着他脆弱的神经，混沌的大脑让他没有一丝力气。

“我爱你。”

氤氲着水汽的爱语浇熄了烧灼的火焰，在心上晕开一圈圈涟漪。

然后“咔哒”一声，金属的门环撞击发出轻微的响动，丹尼尔离开了房间。

又不知道过了多久，哈利终于睁开眼睛。

床头放着餐盘，放着早餐和一枝玫瑰花。

哈利就这么靠在床头，洁白的墙面上那朵触目惊心的血花提醒着他昨晚上的一切不是一场梦。

鲁拉曾经开玩笑说，要给丹尼尔的手投保，那可是价值连城的宝贝。哈利努力让自己不要去想那双金贵的手现在受了怎样的伤。

玫瑰花下面，压了一个信封。

哈利只是看着，不敢碰它，却又渴望知道里面到底是什么，像是有什么比魂器更懂得蛊惑人心。

手心被汗水浸湿，哈利在被单上擦了擦，探身过去拿信封。他手指不停地颤抖，甚至拆了好几次才把信封的封口拆开。这是丹尼尔第一次将粘上了信封封口，似乎想要封住什么令人恐惧的怪兽。

信封里只有一张薄薄的信纸，上面抄着一段始终没有讲完的童话。

“‘我的生活很单调。我捕捉鸡，而人又捕捉我。所有的鸡全都一样，所有的人也全都一样。因此，我感到有些厌烦了。但是，如果你要是驯服了我，我的生活就一定会是欢快的。我会辨认出一种与众不同的脚步声。其他的脚步声会使我 躲到地下去，而你的脚步声就会象音乐一样让我从洞里走出来。再说，你看！你看到那边的麦田没有？我不吃面包，麦子对我来说，一点用也没有。我对麦田无动于衷。而这，真使人扫兴。但是，你有着金黄色的头发。那么，一旦你驯服了我，这就会十分美妙。麦子，是金黄色的，它就会使我想起你。而且，我甚至会喜欢那风吹麦浪的声音......’

狐狸沉默不语，久久地看着小王子。

‘那么应当做些什么呢？’小王子说。

‘应当非常耐心。’狐狸回答道，‘开始你就这样坐在草丛中，坐得离我稍微远些。我用眼角瞅着你，你什么也不要说。话语是误会的根源。但是，每天，你坐得靠我更近些......’

第二天，小王子又来了。

‘最好还是在原来的那个时间来。’狐狸说道，‘比如说，你下午四点钟来，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。但是，如果你随便什么时候来，我就不知道在什么时候该准备好我的心情......应当有一定的仪式。’

当出发的时刻就快要来到时。

‘啊！’狐狸说，‘我一定会哭的。’

‘这是你的过错，’小王子说，‘我本来并不想给你任何痛苦，可你却要我驯服你......’

‘是这样的。’狐狸说。

‘你可就要哭了！’小王子说。

‘当然咯。’狐狸说。

‘那么你什么好处也没得到。’

‘由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。’狐狸说。”

“啪嗒”一滴眼泪落到了信纸上，手抄的字迹被晕开了，哈利连忙将信纸拿到一旁，信纸的背面还写了两句话。

“以后遇见森林，仰望夜空时，我会想起你。

旅途愉快，我的小王子。——Your Lover”

眼泪像是断了线的珠子一样不停往下落，顺着脸颊，掉落下来，他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，拼命想要阻止自己哭泣。

为什么，为什么只要他深爱的，重视的人，总会退出他的生命？以各种各样的形式。

为什么，为什么掌控命运的神使要这样玩弄他？莫大的委屈侵蚀了哈利，他不明白，为什么他需要背负这个荒谬的预言，他只想和自己爱的人有一个安稳的家，他也不想要要这个什么“救世主”“黄金男孩”的称号，他甚至不想做这个什么“活下来的男孩”。

为什么要让他孤独的活在这个可怕的世界。

哈利无助地抱着自己。


	11. Chapter 11

“丹尼尔……”在丹尼尔第五次出现失误的时候，另外三个骑士终于忍不住了。

“我知道，我知道，时间早了一秒钟，该死的。”魔术师烦躁地摔了手中的道具。

三个人相互忘了一眼。

“丹尼尔你不能这么逃避。”鲁拉壮起胆子对着暴躁的魔术师说，“你这样对他对你自己都不公平！”

“那我能怎么办？他已经决定了，他们那个该死的世界，和他的什么见鬼的命运，他是真的觉得自己会把厄运和死亡带过来，我又能怎么办？！”

“你至少应该好好和他道别！上帝啊！丹尼尔！你是个成年人！你怎么会这么幼稚！”

“嘿嘿嘿，别生气，我们休息一会怎么样，你知道，这是他的‘家事’。”梅里特走上来，举起手比出引号的动作，试图缓解紧张的情绪。

丹尼尔没说话，转身走到了后台。鲁拉没说错，他就是在逃避，他不想去面对那个男孩。

遇见哈利以后，所有的事情都开始失控，他无法掌控自己的情感，无法掌控自己的注意力，无法掌控自己的情绪，似乎所有的一切都绕着那个黑发闭眼的男孩在转。现在，就连他唯一拥有的魔术都开始控制不了了。

所以他不能去见哈利。这种失控的感觉令他发疯。

他对自己彻底失去了信心，昨天夜里，他控制着自己的情绪，写了那封告别的信。丹尼尔实在太生气了，明明知道自己说的那些都是毫无依据的指责，但是他就是忍不住要说那些混账话，忍不住要去伤害他。

其实他们根本就不是一个世界的人。

哈利想要的是安稳，是平凡；

而丹尼尔追求的是万众瞩目。

他们本不应该相遇，不过是因为时间之主的失误才有了这次小小的碰撞。

一切都改走上正轨了。丹尼尔走到洗手间，用冷水洗了一把脸，重新回到前台彩排。

“之前在伦敦的那套道具有带来这边吗？”

哈利把东西收拾好，甚至将房间打扫了一遍卫生，将墙上的血渍恢复一新，自己用的东西全部打包准备一会带出去扔掉，又把所有穿过的丹尼尔的衣服都还原成本来的样子，换上了自己掉进这个世界时穿的衣服。

错位的轨道永远都不会开向正确的终点，偷来的东西总是要付出代价的。

阳光从拉开窗帘的落地窗里照进来，房间干净明亮而又温暖。

哈利直接幻影移形到了昨天遇见男人的那个小巷子，一身黑衣的男人似乎料到了他会来，早就靠在墙边等着他了。

“你有办法把我弄回去？”省去了不必要的环节，哈利直奔主题。

“当然，只要你有那个世界的东西。”男人也不废话。

哈利默默拿出了那根山楂木的魔杖。

“这个可以吗？”

男人看了一眼，并没有伸手去接。

“可以，这东西曾经不属于你？”

哈利并不确定他这句话是什么意思。

“可以这么说。”

“好的，那这东西会直接定位到他在那边的所有者，将你送回到他附近。”

哈利犹豫了一下。

“附近？大概什么范围的附近？”

“这个说不好。”男人耸了下肩，“看你们的关系如何。”

哈利皱了皱眉。

“还有一个问题......”

“用这个方法回去以后就再也回不来了。这个办法是单向的。”男人直接打断了他。

“好吧，那什么时候可以开始？”

“随时。”

“那就现在吧。”

“嗯？没有要去见的人了吗？”

“别废话了。”

男人用他那对诡异的异色瞳似笑非笑地看着哈利，摇了摇头，带着他超巷子里面走进去。

舞台上的道具搭建好了，丹尼尔走上台，面对空无一人的观众席，打开了手中的开关。

三个人站在台上看着他们的领袖无声的操控着星光落了下来，变成不同的形态，绕着观众席奔跑，但是最后，散开的星星没有变成浪漫的玫瑰雨落下来。

“如果你爱上了一朵生长在一颗星星上的花，那么夜间，当你看着天空就应该感到甜蜜和愉快。所有的星星上都好象开着花。”

丹尼尔开口说话了，似乎是在练习台词，又像是在自言自语。

“夜晚望着天空的时候，你要知道，你的小王子就住在其中一颗星星上，既然他在其中一颗星星上笑着，那么对你来说，就好象所有的星星都在笑，那么你将看到的星星就是会笑的星星。”

鲁拉看起来向走上前说点什么，杰克拉住了她，轻轻摇了摇头。

“小王子为什么要回去他的星星呢？就像你们知道的那样，他是要对他的玫瑰花负责的，小玫瑰是那么弱小，又是那么天真。只有四根微不足道的刺，保护自己，抵抗外敌......”

丹尼尔的声音似乎在颤抖。

“他看起来明明那样弱小......却那么勇敢，甚至还有一点傲慢。”

星光慢慢向上升去。

“就这样？”哈利站在一个奇怪的图案中，像是个法阵。

“十秒钟，跟这个世界说再见吧。”男人取下了口罩，他的皮肤白得几近透明，嘴里飞快地念着咒语。

地上的法阵发出金光，哈利被刺眼的光线逼得闭上了眼睛，他右手紧攥着山楂木的魔杖，左手悄悄伸进口袋里，捏住了那张薄薄的信纸。

失重和眩晕袭来，仿佛从高空不停坠落。

“旅途愉快。”

哈利听见男人带着笑意的声音。

“所以小王子终于回去了他的星星。”

星光全部复位，回到了投影出来的那片星河之中。

“啪——”投影被丹尼尔关掉了，剧院陷入一片黑暗，没有人说话，静谧的黑暗中只有三个频率不同的呼吸声，还有一个拼命压抑着，断断续续的哽咽。

当晚的巡演很顺利。事实证明，作为本世纪最伟大的魔术师，走上舞台丹尼尔依然是无懈可击的神。

谢幕后，杰克想问他要不要一起去吃个宵夜什么的，他摆了摆手，什么话也没说，默默收拾好自己的东西，独自从后门离开了剧院。

他想要去酒吧猎艳，像曾经无数次做过的那样。

他也是这么做的。既然已经没有人在等他了，他就应该做回那个风流的“爱神”。

然而当那些浓妆艳抹的女人贴在他身侧对着他搔首弄姿时，浓烈的香水味却令他作呕。

直到那双含着笑的绿色眼睛出现在他面前。

丹尼尔毫无创意地抖出一支玫瑰花，女人也配合地露出惊喜的笑容，像是一种公式化的形式。

“噢，所以，我们的‘爱神’又重返人间了？”女人用自己丰腴的胸贴上丹尼尔的身体，一只手捻着玫瑰花，另一只手勾住了他的西服外套，笑语嫣然地说。

之前在伦敦的那番表白，全世界的人都知道了。

丹尼尔没说话，状似不在意地端起酒杯抿了一口，另一只手却顺着女人的曲线滑到腰上搂住了她。

“当然，人间有你这样迷人的宝贝，我的目光不得不为你停留。”

女人把玫瑰花在丹尼尔的耳畔比划了两下，最终笑着别在了他的领结上，大概是觉得男人的寸头不适合搭配这么一朵玫瑰花。

然后拉着他的领结靠近他，贴上两片薄唇。

“我还以为真的有哪朵小玫瑰这么有魅力，让我们的大魔术师甘愿放弃整片玫瑰园呢。”

“亲爱的，‘爱神’从不为谁停留。”丹尼尔不动声色地收了收手臂，任由女人贴在自己的身上主动亲吻自己，“不过我喜欢你的眼睛，像是一块祖母绿的宝石，你的注意力就是最珍贵的礼物。”

“今晚，它全部都是你的。”

话不用说得太明白，这里是成年人的世界，接下来交只需要给本能和欲望。

丹尼尔从女人身上下来，将保险套打了个结扔进了垃圾桶，起身站在床边穿上裤子，又拿过外套，他甚至没有脱下衬衣。

女人的身材是他曾经喜欢的那种热辣，但是现在，丹尼尔只觉得索然无味，尤其是刚才女人夸张的叫声甚至让他恶心。解决了生理上的需求，他只想赶紧离开这个地方。

“这么无情？”女人侧躺在床上用手撑着头拉过被子，挑眉看着已经穿戴整齐的魔术师。

“Just for one night，宝贝。”

“你还真是不在乎自己的声誉。”

丹尼尔笑了笑，走到门边准备离开。

“嘿，丹。”

丹尼尔握在门把上的手一僵，生硬地转过身看向女人。

“宝贝，你不能这么叫我。”语气冷漠。

“好吧，随便你，我只是想说。”女人调笑地看着背挺得笔直肌肉紧绷僵硬的男人，“你说的没错，不会有人为你停留的，他们只是被你的光芒吸引罢了。”

“砰！”门被关上了。

女人的话像是魔咒一样萦绕在丹尼尔的脑海之中。

“他们只是被你的光芒吸引，不会有人为你停留。”

回到酒店，屋子里没有开灯，另外三个人不知道跑到哪里去了。丹尼尔烦躁地翻出医疗箱，然后回到自己的房间。

他打开灯，站在门口看了一会空荡荡的房间。

所有的东西都整整齐齐地摆放在原位，不穿的衣服叠得整整齐齐放在行李箱中，行李箱的盖子没盖，靠在墙角，大概是为了引起自己的注意。惨白的顶灯刺眼得过分了，他也不知道自己前两天是怎么忍受这个灯光的。

哦，前两天，他根本就没开过这盏顶灯，甚至可以说，这段时间住的酒店他都没在意过顶灯。每次都是直接抱着哈利直接上床，然后才在男孩的要求下打开了床头的夜灯。

丹尼尔喜欢在黑暗中掌控男孩所有的感官，让他在失去视觉的情况下，全心的感受自己，只有自己。毕竟，视觉是一个既爱说谎又让人注意力分散的混蛋

“你只需要感受我。”丹尼尔会在男孩身上点火，贴在他的耳边这么说。

“丹，让我看着你。”哈利被魔术师操控着，只能喘着气央求他。

“不不不，别依赖你的眼睛，它就是一个骗子。想知道魔术的秘密吗？”

哈利几乎被魔术师的手指榨出汁，只能发出嗯嗯唧唧的撒娇。

“The close you think you are, the less you'll actually see.”魔术师念着自己的金句，哄骗男孩，“所以，蜜糖，我们离得太近了，所以你的眼睛什么也看不见。感受它。”

那天，魔术师在黑暗中翻来覆去地折腾男孩，用自己填满他所有的感官。

哈利......丹尼尔在心里默念了一遍这个名字，他现在已经回到自己的世界了吧，也不知道什么情况。他摇了摇头，算了，不管怎么样也跟他无关了，不是么。

走之前还不忘记将所有自己存在过的痕迹全部抹除，也不知道该说他是贴心还是狠心。

他走到沙发旁坐下，从医疗箱里拿出了药和绷带，刚刚在酒吧的时候伤口就已经开始隐隐作痛了，昨晚上那一拳砸得太狠，没有伤到骨头真是万幸，也许他应该要去医院检查一下，毕竟这双手是他活在这个世界上的资本。

丹尼尔又想到哈利特别喜欢自己的手。他会在高潮的时候十指紧扣自己的手，会在街上游荡的时候乖巧的让自己牵着，他喜欢亲吻自己的手背，喜欢自己给他指交更甚于其他的方式。好吧，最后一条听起来像是一个小变态，但是这就是事实。

可是他也是这个世界上唯一一个让自己的手受伤的人。

丹尼尔给自己换好药，重新包扎上伤口，厌恶的把沾满香水和酒精的外套扔在一边，疲惫地将自己扔在床上，他想到......不，他不能再想了。

魔术师似乎恢复得很快，接下去的日子，就像是两年前四骑士刚才组建那样，四处巡演，没到一个地方，跟另外三个人去酒吧，用小魔术勾搭几个女人，或许还有男人，跟他们上床，就只是带到最近的酒店开房做爱而已，从来不过夜，也从来不将他们带回自己的住所，虽然他住的地方，也就是个酒店而已。

当然，所有人都发现了，“爱神”的猎艳对象全部都是黑色的头发，网上竟然还出现了为此特意将自己的头发染黑的狂热粉丝。

起先还有人讨论过那个突然出现在魔术师身边，获得了一次完美示爱，却又突然消失的男孩是谁。讨论来讨论去，最后的结论是那个男孩可能不过是魔术的一个环节罢了。“爱神”哪能轻易被人捕获。这个荒唐的答案居然还得到了大多数网友的认可。

于是这个话题也消失在茫茫网络世界，不再被人提起。

人的忘性很大，他们总是很容易被新鲜的事情分走注意力。

只有另外三个骑士才知道，丹尼尔根本没有走出来，如果说他以前的调情还是用心带着些许爱意，那现在，他只是用那一个个身体来填满他胸腔的漏洞，他需要这些证明自己还活着。

他的心让那个来去匆匆的男孩带走了。


	12. Chapter 12

这天丹尼尔喝多了。

他并不常喝多，事实上，应该说几乎不会喝多。酒精剥夺理智的感觉太可怕，控制狂先生不能忍受这个。

但是他今天很烦躁。刚才在酒吧，有个黑发的少年贴了上来，丹尼尔很满意他，想着将人带进房间共度良宵。

酒吧的灯光昏暗，丹尼尔并没有仔细看对方长得模样，进到房间两个人纠缠的身体不小心碰到的灯的开关，明亮的灯光下，他看见了一双绿色的眼睛。

“嗯？丹？你怎么了？”少年露出困惑的眼神，看着突然停下的男人。

“宝贝，别这么叫我，I’m just the lover.”丹尼尔反应过来，挂上了标致的微笑，反手想去关灯，他不想看见这双索命的眼睛。

“别，让我看着你。”少年伸手捉住丹尼尔的手腕，嘴贴在他唇上说话。

“不，甜心，你不需要看着我，你只需要感受就行了。”

说完他又愣了一下，放在开关上的手却放了下来。

“好的，如你所愿。”

没有解释，丹尼尔将人抱起来，重新吻着他倒在床上。

少年的举止太过于怪异，明明一看就是个欢愉场上的浪子，却又在床上表现出别扭的害羞；

丹尼尔将他翻过来背对着自己，他就拖着哭腔喊着：“丹，让我看着你，让我看着你的眼睛。”

他还试图伸手和魔术师十指交缠。

太奇怪了，每个动作都像是拙劣又刻意的表演，终于在对方再次喊出那对丹尼尔来说禁忌的称呼时，他彻底丧失了兴趣，虽然生理上还硬着，却再也没了想要继续的欲望。

“丹......”身后的人突然起身退开了，少年迷茫地转过身来，试图挽留。

“说吧，你什么目的。”丹尼尔已经拉上了西裤，冷冰冰地坐在床边，无视了自己依然叫嚣着需要宣泄的欲望，“我警告过你了，你没资格这么叫我。”

事实上，答案在丹尼尔心里呼之欲出。

“什么？”男孩赤裸着躺在床上，尴尬地想拉过被子盖住自己。

“你的头发，是染色的吧。”丹尼尔站起身，俯身用手拨弄了一下黑发，虽然不明显，但是可以看到发根出有浅浅的金棕色。

少年咬着嘴唇不说话。

“眼睛，是美瞳。”这不是一个问句。

“说吧。”魔术师直起腰来，俯视着面色苍白的少年。

“我不明白......”

“你最好说实话，你哪里得来的信息。”

和哈利在一起的时候，虽然没有刻意隐藏，但是他们还是有特别注意保护哈利，毕竟他的“来路不明”，没必要引起麻烦。

但是眼前这个少年，分明是做足了功课，甚至于哈利的一些小动作他都一清二楚。这让丹尼尔非常不爽，像是被人窥探了隐私。

“我......我就是喜欢你啊！”少年终于松了口，冲着丹尼尔哭着说，“凭什么，一个都不知道从哪里来的人，可以让你变成这个魂不守舍的样子？别人看不出来，但是我知道，你这几个月，过得根本就是行尸走肉，看起来跟以前没什么区别，花天酒地声色犬马，但是你根本没有心！我知道你用心是什么样的，虽然你一定是不记得了，但是你甚至还不是四骑士时，你就曾经遇见过我！你根本不是现在这个样子，虽然那时候也是风流成性，但至少温柔体贴。我看了最近网上对你的那些言论，说你再也不是‘爱神’了，只是一个发了情的种马。”

“所以？所以你就假装成另一个人的样子来接近我？试图证明我还有心？宝贝，我该说你是真的天真吗？”丹尼尔的语气中听不出任何情绪。

“至少证明了你还在爱他。”

“你是怎么知道他的。”丹尼尔危险地眯着眼睛看着他。

“我......我从你第一场伦敦的巡演开始就跟着你了......”少年声音渐渐小了下去，“我见过你看他的模样，你爱他，当然。虽然我不知道他是谁，但是每次他喊你的名字，牵着你的手，看向你的时候，你整个人都变得柔和了，你是一把利刃......他就是你的剑鞘......”

“我羡慕他......”少年低下了头。

“所以？所以你就化身他的样子来试图让我爱上你？亲爱的，没有人告诉过你，有些人永远无法替代吗？”

“我知道我代替不了他，但是他能给你的，我一样可以啊！”

“你什么都不知道。”

“我知道！我知道他爱你，他看你的眼神，上帝啊！我当然知道你有魅力，但是我从来没见过谁像他一样，全部的目光都被你吸引，他根本就是围着你转的行星。”

丹尼尔听了他的话愣住了。

“你需要这个不是吗？你总是需要注意力，但是只有他能给你百分之百不被任何其他的东西分散的注意力，就连你的魔术也不行。”

丹尼尔看着啜泣的少年，没说话，默默地拿过一旁的外套披在他身上，伸手擦去他脸上的泪痕。

“就，别在这么做了，你不需要去装成别的什么人，总会有人爱上你本来的样子。宝贝，我不值得你这样。”

丹尼尔离开酒店又找了一家酒吧。

他没有再试图猎艳，只是一杯又一杯的喝着酒。

那个少年的话还在他耳边嗡嗡作响，像是火药爆炸留下的余响。

他一直知道，人们关注他，首先是因为他的魔术，不少人在同他上床时还会跟他打听魔术背后的秘密。

但是哈利从来不会，哈利的眼里只有他，就好像不管他会不会变魔术，他都是丹尼尔。

几个月前那个女人说：“他们只是被你的光芒吸引，不会有人为你停留。”

刚才的少年告诉他：“只有他能给你百分之百不被任何其他的东西分散的注意力，就连你的魔术也不行。”

是的，他需要这个，所以，一直以来都是他需要哈利，需要他专注的目光，需要他纯粹的爱。

哈利对他的爱，根本不需要语言，可是善于欺骗他人眼睛的魔术师，这次却蒙蔽了自己的双眼，原来是他自己一直对这近在眼前的爱视而不见。

所以丹尼尔喝多了。

他回到酒店房间，醉眼朦胧地环顾着空荡荡的房间，最后目光落到了放在墙角的那个再也没被打开过的行李箱上。

他知道，里面是哈利穿过的那些属于他的衣服，但是哈利离开后他一次也没打开过那个箱子，却依然习惯性地将他带进房间，靠在墙边放着，等着能够打开它的那个人。

大脑被酒精塞满了，被理智压抑了几个月的情感突然倾泻而出，丹尼尔骗不了自己，他太想念那个像是蜂蜜一样的男孩了，明明骨子是一个独立又倔强的人，却又可以软绵绵的倒在他怀里，把身心都交付给他。

丹尼尔走到行李箱旁，打开它，一件件将里面叠得整整齐齐的衣服拿出来。

衣服全部都恢复到了丹尼尔的尺寸，很干净，一点男孩的气味都没留下，他真是将自己所有存在的痕迹都抹得一干二净，甚至连个念想都没给丹尼尔留下。

最后一件衣服也被拿了出来，丹尼尔看向理应空无一物的箱子。

箱底，躺着一个信封，压在上面的是一根木棍。

被酒精灌满的大脑隔了许久才重新开机运转起来。

是哈利的魔杖。

丹尼尔将东西拿了出来。

“魔杖挑选巫师，某种意义上来说，魔杖就是一个巫师的心。”

哈利说过的话跳进魔术师混沌的大脑。

他认得哈利的魔杖，男孩向他解释过，因为杖芯受损不能再用了，只不过因为是自己的第一根魔杖，它选中了自己，所以他也舍不得将它遗弃。

“听起来像是个什么诡异的童话故事。”丹尼尔当时是这么评价的。

“To My Lover”信封上写着几个字。

丹尼尔迫不及待地将信封拆开，他太思念那个男孩了，而这是这几个月来，他留下唯一的证明，那短暂的时光是真实存在的。

丹：

我不知道你什么时候能看到这封信，我也想了很久该不该把这封信放在更加醒目的地方。但是我猜，如果你不愿意再碰这个行李箱的话，是不是意味着你不愿意再想起这段记忆？那样也好，你可以找到更好的人，那样就让这封信永远躺在箱底吧，永远也不要再想起来。

毕竟两个月，在一个人的生命中真的不算什么，如果你忘了......那就忘了吧。

但是如果你现在看写封信。我能不能认为，你在想我？

那样的话，对不起，为了我这不得不接受的命运，如果可以，我真的不想离开。

你问过我那只牡鹿是什么魔法，我只是告诉你那是我的守护神。

我没有告诉你的是，这个咒语需要一个记忆作为基础，不是普通的记忆，而是快乐的，有力量的记忆。

以前我会想起我的父母，虽然我并没有见过他们，甚至我并不知道那段所谓记忆是否是真实的，但是想到他们，那就是我仅有的最美好的回忆了。

可是现在不同了，现在我有了你。从此以后，每当我使用这个咒语，我都会想起你，你会保护我，不管在多么黑暗的时刻。

我知道，你不会让我受伤。

你让我明白，我也可以被爱，不是出于那无法选择的身份，仅仅是因为我是我而已。

守护神的形态和每个人的内心世界相关。

我猜，如果你也有守护神的话，一定是只银狐。

傲慢、聪明又狡猾，善于骗取人心。

这样的你，却甘愿被我驯服。

你是我独一无二的魔术师。

曾经我也希望被人关注，因为那些孤独的童年时光。可是后来我讨厌那些注视的目光，我只想过做一个普通人，能够爱自己想爱的人，不用被人评价议论。

不过现在，我又觉得，如果是你的话，万众瞩目也是可以接受的，你本身就光芒万丈。

我不是小王子，我也没有一颗美丽的星星，我只有一个千疮百孔的，等着我去拯救的世界。那是我的责任，我不能逃避。

我不知道还能说些什么，也许我是自私的吧，我想你不要忘记我。

我会努力活下去，哪怕是天各一方，我也想和你一起活着。

我爱你。

P.S. 魔杖和巫师能够心意互通，这是我的第一根魔杖，我将他留给你。

你的蜜糖

丹尼尔久久地看着这张信，一遍遍地看，一行行地看，一字字地看。

他在笑，他知道自己在笑，可是脸上却是湿漉漉的。

他的蜜糖，只有他能这么称呼他，他们对于彼此是独一无二的。

天将破晓时，丹尼尔做了一个决定。

“什么？你要退出四骑士？？”鲁拉瞪着眼睛看着他们......嗯......衣冠不整，却格外精神的领头人，“等等，我没听错吧？？？”

“我要去找他。”丹尼尔神采奕奕，完全不像是一整晚没睡的样子。

“上帝啊？你脑子摔坏了吗？你昨晚上喝了多少酒？该不会做爱次数太多，把脑子射没了吧？”

丹尼尔横了她一眼，鲁拉哆嗦了一下。

“嗯......丹尼尔......你们才在一起两个月......”杰克皱着眉小心地挑选着措辞，“你甚至不知道他现在......”

“不管他是否还活着，不管他们那边是不是还在打仗，我都要去找他。”

三个人哑口无言地看着他。

“可是你对那边......什么都不知道。”

“总有办法的，反正我本来在这里也就一无所有，现在已经征服了全世界了，换个环境也不失为一种好事。”魔术师傲慢又无辜地一耸肩，“再说了，按他说的，他在那个世界那么有名，随便不都能找到他。”

“那......天眼......”

“我就是通知你们一下。接下来的巡演，你们跟天眼商量吧，我退出。反正我都不在这个世界上了。”丹尼尔说完转身就准备进房间收拾东西。

“等等，你不会觉得我们会让你自己一个人过去吧！”鲁拉拦住了他。

“不然呢？”丹尼尔莫名其妙地看着他们。

“去征服一个新世界，听起来不错。”梅里特慢条斯理的说完还吹了声口哨。

“别看我，反正我在这里已经死过一次了。”杰克举起手。

“‘四骑士’一起征服魔法界，听起来多棒。”鲁拉鼓起了掌，然而没有人响应，她缩了回去，“好吧......不鼓掌。”

丹尼尔没动。

“所以现在？”大家一起看着他。

“看来我们的第五个骑士要易主了？”

“哦，可怜的迪伦。”

战争结束后，哈利的生活比想象的要平淡很多。

虽然不停地有想要找他，全部被哈利回绝了，出席过马尔福一家的听证会后，他就只是把自己关在格里莫广场十二号的布莱克老宅，谁也不见，包括罗恩和赫敏。

八年级的开学通知书早早就寄到了，所需要的东西他全部安排克利切去给他买回来了，甚至还包括一本《小王子》。

因为哈利替雷古勒斯平冤昭雪，让大家重新认识了这位被误解多年的来自斯莱特林的英雄，克利切对哈利的态度还算是不错，至少没再像曾经那样为难他。

哈利把自己关在房间里一遍遍的看魔术师讲了无数次却从来没讲完的故事。

他看见魔术师遗漏的那一段，关于四根刺的玫瑰花，关于飞行员，关于......临别时小狐狸的那个秘密。

小狐狸说：“只有用心才能看得清。实质性的东西，用眼睛是看不见的。”

眼睛会欺骗你，它从来都不是可靠的伙伴。

两个月而已，魔术师就把自己深深地根植在了哈利的心中。

这天，哈利刚吃完午饭上楼，临近开学，他准备收拾收拾开学要用的东西。

忽然楼下传来一阵嘈杂，随后是克利切的叫嚷。

“你们是什么人？出去！出去！”

“天啊！这是什么怪物？？”一个夸张地女声。

“我们这是不是私闯民宅？”

“丹尼尔，我还以为以你和小朋友的关系，会直接掉在他床上呢。”

“闭嘴！”

哈利慌乱地跑下楼梯。

“诶！我问你，你认不认识......”

“你们？”

“小主人，克利切也不知道怎么回事！克利切也不知道他们是怎么进来的。”

“Wow，小主人？宝贝你可没告诉我们你还是个少爷？”

“这个房子就是光线太暗了，孩子，你们魔法界都这么省电的吗？”

哈利站在楼梯上，怔怔地看着站在客厅里的四个人。

“嘿，蜜糖，你都没有点什么表示吗？”

“你们......你们怎么？”

“我们甩了我们幕后的boss？不过迪伦看起来悲伤大于愤怒，该死的，我有点想他了，早知道应该让他跟我们一起来的。”

“准确地说，我们是违约脱离组织。好歹也巡演了这么多场，到头来一分钱也没有拿到。丹尼尔你想好怎么在这里活下去了吗？我是说，在魔法世界魔术大概没那么好赚钱？我可不想再去做小偷了。”

“你伟大的男朋友，准备换个世界征服。那个地方已经满足不了他的控制欲了。”

丹尼尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“说完了吗？如果不介意的话，你们可以先出去看看，有没有什么挣钱的办法。”

三个骑士嘻嘻哈哈的走了出去，完全没有一点到了一个陌生世界的自觉，屋子里终于安静下来。克利切看着哈利跟他们像是认识的样子，也就退了下去不再打扰他们。

“好了，蜜糖，现在只有我们了。”丹尼尔终于能好好看着这个他思念了这么久的男孩。

哈利这才反应过来，三两步跳下楼梯扑到丹尼尔的怀里，抱住他的腰。

“你怎么敢！如果战争还没打完呢？！如果我......”

“嘘嘘嘘，你不能这么说自己，蜜糖，你答应了我，要和我一起活下去的，而你知道的，我是个控制狂，我不能容忍属于我的东西被别人拿了去。”

哈利紧紧地抱着眼前的人，他太想他了，想得连呼吸都痛，好不容易压抑下去的思念，终于爆发出来。战争带来的伤害、绝望和痛苦，终于有个人可以在每个难熬地夜晚陪着他。

“丹，我想你。”

丹尼尔只觉得前胸一篇湿热，拖着哭腔的声音闷闷地传进他的胸腔，击打着他的心脏。

“蜜糖，我来了，我说过永远不会让你一个人。我不会让任何人再伤害你。”他回抱着他的男孩，亲吻他的头顶，轻言安慰着他。

“让我看看，我大概没有错过情人节？”

哈利抬起头，还挂着泪花的眼睛忍不住一笑，现在是八月份，哪里来的情人节，谁知道他的魔术师又想要玩什么花样。

“可惜现在已经没有玫瑰园在我身上了。”丹尼尔擦去哈利脸颊上的泪痕，看起来很遗憾的样子。

“不过，好在我已经有更珍贵的东西了。”

他一抖手，拿出了哈利的冬青木木杖。

“我得到了一个小巫师的心。”

“丹......”一根手指贴在哈利的嘴唇上。

“嘘，不用说话，我知道，我也是。”魔术师的薄唇代替了他修长的手指。

言语之外，他们早就感受到了彼此的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：（全文完结于2018年七夕，作为七夕贺文的小剧场）  
“丹，今天是8月28，不是情人节。”  
“嗯？我去年在澳门的时候知道的，这是他们月历的传统情人节。”  
“这样吗？我要去问问我们中国来的同学。”  
“女生？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“蜜糖，我吃醋了，我从另一个世界来陪你过情人节，你却在提别的姑娘。所以，你打算怎么补偿我？”
> 
> BGM《More than words》 全文内容可配合歌词食用  
More than words   
在言语之外  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand   
我一直试著告诉你，让你明白  
All you have to do is close your eyes   
你只需要闭上双眼  
And just reach out your hands and touch me   
伸出手，触摸我  
Hold me close don't ever let me go   
抱紧我，永远别放开我  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show   
我只需要你在言语之外的表示  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me   
然后，你就不用再说爱我  
Cos I'd already know   
因为我早已知道  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two   
如果我的心碎成两半，你会怎么做  
More than words to show you feel   
在言语之外，表达出你的感受  
That your love for me is real   
你对我的爱是真心真意


End file.
